Guardian Love
by Oh Se Naa
Summary: Kris tau, gadis yang disebelahnya ini memang teman masa kecilnya, ia juga tau bahwa sejak gadis ini muncul dihadapannya, muncul di Korea, berarti saat itu pula dunia Kris akan berubah. Kris menyadarinya, dan ia harus siap. Chap 5! KrisTao-GS-Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong, ini adalah FanFic pertama milik Oh Se Naa.**

**Semua cast adalah milik orang tua mereka, management, dan Tuhan.**

**Disini saya hanya meminjam mereka dan beberapa marga sengaja diubah demi kebutuhan cerita, sekali lagi saya hanya meminjam mereka. Dan alur dalam cerita ini murni milik saya pribadi, jadi mohon untuk tidak copy paste karya saya ne ^^**

**Jika ada beberapa hal yang dirasa menyerupai milik orang lain, itu murni ketidaksengajaan.**

**Warning :**

**Its official pairing, GS ( Genderswitch) if you don't like GS you can just leave from this page**

**Cast :**

**All of EXO Members + Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**And the other cast almost all are from SM**

**Happy Reading**

**Guardian Love**

Seorang yeoja dan namja terlihat duduk dengan berpeluh membasahi dahi mereka, jangan berfikir yang macam-macam. Mereka hanya baru saja selesai berlatih Karate. Namja dengan tatanan rambut rapi berwarna coklat terlihat tampan dengan senyum angel dibibir tipisnya, jangan lupakan mata sipit yang menambah kesan tampan pada namja ini, Kim Junmyeon, panggil saja dia Suho. Dan yeoja yang duduk disampingnya, Zitao, Huang Zitao, yeoja keturunan China-Korea terlihat cantik meski dengan penampilannya yang hanya memakai pakaian putih-putih khas pakaian karate, jangan lupakan sabuk hitam yang bertengger manis dipinggangnya, menunjukan bahwa yeoja ini tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang dikucir kuda, bibir peach yang akan memukau siapa saja yang melihatnya ketika dia tersenyum, kombinasi yang sempurna dengan mata tajamnya yang berkantung menyerupai mata panda, cantik

"Dia temanku disekolah, bagaimana sunbae bisa mengenalnya?" Zitao dan Suho sedang membicarakan seseorang.

"Aah, aku menjaganya selama ini" Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Menjaganya?" Zitao mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Eum, dia seorang yang harus dilindungi" Suho menatap datar pada ZItao.

"Wae?" Zitao mengedipkan matanya, terlihat sangat imut.

"Appanya punya pengaruh besar"

"Setahuku dia tak terlalu menonjol dengan hal seperti itu, selain fakta bahwa dia selalu berulah dan sangat menyebalkan, selain hal itu kurasa dia normal"

"Memang aku mengatakan dia tidak normal?" Menatap Zitao lalu mendengus kesal.

"Haha, tidak juga sih. Lalu kenapa sunbae harus menjaganya" Zitao penasaran.

"Identitas aslinya dirahasiakan, dan jika publik mengetahui ini. Dia bisa kapan saja mendapat masalah" Suho menenggak air dari botol mineral ditangannya.

"Kurasa dialah biang masalahnya sunbae!" Zitao mengucapkan dengan lantang.

"Kau ini, seperti punya dendam pribadi saja dengannya" Suho menatap Zitao dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aniyo sunbae!" Elak Zitao

"Dia tak mau aku menjaganya disekolah, itu akan terlihat berlebihan menurutnya" Suho menjelaskan.

"Memang"

"Untuk itulah aku memintamu untuk menjaganya selagi aku tak bisa menjaganya, aku harus pergi selama beberapa bulan untuk mengurusi penelitianku"

"Bukankah dia tak ingin dijaga selama disekolah"

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menjaganya secara terang-terangan. Kau hanya akan menjaganya dari jauh"

"Itu sama saja sunbae menyuruhku menguntitnya" Zitao menatap sebal pada Suho.

"Benarkah? Hahaha, ayolah Zitao-ah, jaebal" Suho menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, memohon pada Zitao.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Zitao mendecak sebal. Bukannya dia tak ingin membantu sunbaenya, hanya saja dia tak ingin berurusan dengan namja angkuh yang nantinya harus dia jaga.

"Aku tak tau harus meminta tolong siapa, kau tau sendiri kan Jonghyun yang juga sunbaemu di sekolah sudah tidak seaktif kita, lagipula dia sudah kelas tiga, dia pasti tak akan mau bila ku minta melakukan hal ini. Ayolaah Zitao-ah, aku mengandalkanmu" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya, mengayunkan lengan Zitao, berusaha mengeluarkan aegyo yang bukan keahliannya untuk meluluhkan hati Zitao demi membantunya.

"Akan ku pikirkan" Zitao melengos tak tahan melihat ekspresi Suho.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan selama seminggu, otte?" Suho menunjukan wajahnya mengikuti arah pandang Zitao, membuat Zitao mau tak mau memandangnya.

Zitao terlihat berfikir sebelum kemudian senyum jahil tersungging dibibirnya, merasa mendapat ide bagus.

"Belikan aku handbag Gucci edisi terbaru, yang limited edition" Zitao mengajukan penawaran yang sukses membuat mata sipit Suho membelalak lebar.

"Yak! Kau mau membuatku miskin eoh!" Suho memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Zitao.

"Ayolah sunbae, semua orang di Korea juga tau golden card-mu itu unlimited" Zitao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ne ne.. arraseo. Harusnya aku tau akan berakhir seperti ini" Zitao terkekeh melihat Suho yang menggerutu karena permintaannya.

_Guardian Love_

Hari ini Zitao harusnya memulai tugas untuk 'menguntit' teman Suho yang juga teman sekolahnya. Namun pagi tadi Zitao bangun kesiangan, dia datang sepuluh detik sebelum pintu gerbang ditutup.

"Jakammaannn!" Zitao berteriak ketika satpam sekolah sudah akan menutup pintunya. Badan rampingnya memudahkan untuk menyelinap dipintu gerbang yang menyisa sedikit celah.

"Gumawo, ahjussi jjang!" Zitao memamerkan dua jempol tangannya sembari terus berlari.

"Anak muda" Satpam sekolah Zitao hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam mengomentari tingkah Zitao yang terus berlari meninggalkannya.

Zitao berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ruang kelasnya, sambari berdoa semoga Cho sonsaengnim belum masuk kelas.

Sesampainya dikelas dia langsung duduk dikursinya mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari teman-teman.

_Hosh hosh hossh _Zitao berusaha menetralkan paru-parunya.

"Kau ini habis marathon atau apa sih? Kenapa ngos-ngosan (?) seperti itu" Namja berkulit putih susu yang duduk disebelah Zitao akhirnya bertanya setelah Zitao mulai bisa mengendalikan nafasnya.

Belum sempat Zitao menjawab, Cho sonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas.

"Good Morning Student"

"Good Morning saem"

"Open your book page 123" Cho sonsaengnim mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas.

"Yak! Zitao! Huang Zitao!" Cho sonsaengnim memandang Zitao aneh.

"Ne, saem" Zitao mendongak menatap Cho sonsaengnim dan tak dapat mengartikan tatapan Cho sonsaengnim yang memandangnya, aneh.

"Mengapa seragammu berbeda dengan yang lain!" Semua anak memandang Zitao kemudian tertawa, tak terkecuali namja disebelah Zitao yang juga baru menyadari ada yang aneh dengan seragam Zitao.

"Eoh?" Zitao tak mengerti, kemudian melihat baju seragam yang ia kenakan, membandingkan dengan milik namja disebelahnya. Kemudian dengan polosnya berkata "Mengapa kau memakai seragam itu Sehun-ah, bukankah sekarang hari Rabu"

C_takk_

"YAK! Ini hari masih hari Selasa bodoh!" Sehun menyentil dahi Zitao.

"hiks, appo Sehun-ah" Zitao meringis memegang dahinya.

"Kalian diamlah! Zitao setelah pelajaran ini kau pergilah ke ruang konseling untuk melaporkan pelanggaranmu disana pada Lee Hyukjae sonsaengnim.

"Tapi saem ini kan bukan masalah besar, aku tak mau mengotori buku catatan kedisiplinanku hanya karena hal bodoh ini saem" Zitao memandangi baju seragam yang dikenakannya menyesali kecerobohannya, memprotes atas perintah Cho sonsaengnim yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Lantas kau ingin aku menghukummu saja?"

"Begitu lebih baik asalkan saem tidak melaporkan hal ini pada Lee Hyukjae sonsaengnim supaya beliau tidak perlu menuliskannya dicatatan kedisiplinanku saem, jaebal" Zitao menangkup kedua tangannya memohon pada Cho seosangnim. Dia rela melakukan apa saja sebagai penggantinya, asal di akhir semester nanti dia tidak mendapat teguran dari kedua orangtuanya mengenai catatan kedisiplinan yang selama ini memang selalu bersih.

Zitao termasuk anak cerdas dikelasnya, dia dan Oh Sehun, namja berkulit putih susu berwajah tampan dengan rambut dark brown, yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya memang dikenal pintar, keduanya selalu berkompetisi untuk menjadi yang terbaik, jika posisi satu tidak jatuh pada Oh Sehun, berati Zitao yang memilikinya. Jangan lupakan Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Mereka adalah lima terbaik yang dimiliki XoXo High School. Diantara mereka berlima sejujurnya Do Kyungsoo adalah yang paling muda, dia mengikuti dua kali kelas akselerasi, jadi saat ini umurnya baru menginjak 15 tahun, wajah imutnya semakin terlihat imut jika berada diantara mereka, dengan mata bulat, rambut panjang sepunggung dengan poni menutupi dahinya, jangan lupakan bibir yang membentuk love shape jika dia tersenyum, aah benar-benar imut.

*back to class*

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sepulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan semua toilet yang ada disekolah ini" Cho sonsaengnim memberikan hukuman Zitao dengan sangat tenang.

"MWO?" Zitao berdiri dan berteriak begitu mendengar hukumannya "Mengapa harus semuanya saem" Zitao bertanya dengan nada tak terima.

"Baiklah, hanya toilet yeoja saja. Sekarang duduk, kita mulai pelajaran lagi" Sehun menarik tangan Zitao untuk segera duduk.

_Guardian Love_

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, semua anak berhamburan keluar menuju satu tempat untuk mengisi perut mereka, kemana lagi kalau bukan kantin. Tak terkecuali dengan Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak ke kantin eonni?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Zitao setelah menyadari bahwa Zitao tak mengikuti mereka.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku akan ke toilet dulu" Zitao kemudian berjalan pergi mendahului teman-temannya.

"Mau ku temani?" Baekhyun menawarkan untuk menemani ZItao.

"Ayolah, apa aku terlihat seperti bocah 5 tahun yang akan tersesat bila dibiarkan berjalan sendiri" Zitao mendengus sebal.

"Kudengar toilet diujung lorong itu berhantu Tao-ah" Mereka yang memang tahu bagaimana watak Zitao kemudian memilih kabur, diiringi oleh teriakan dari Zitao.

"YA! Park Chanyeol! Mati kau setelah ini!" Zitao berusaha mengejar, namun mengingat dia memiliki urusan yang harus diselesaikan jadilah dia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan kembali menuju toilet.

"Aiissshhh, Park Chanyeol sialan! Harusnya aku bisa menghemat waktu dan tidak perlu repot mengitari gedung sekolah hanya untuk menggunakan toilet, awas kau PARK!" Zitao menggerutu sepanjang jalan sekembalinya dari toilet, akibat ulah Park Chanyeol yang menakutinya, Zitao tak jadi menggunakan toilet diujung lorong, dan dia harus menggunakan toilet di gedung sebelah. Sahabat-sahabatnya itu memang mengetahui jika Zitao takut pada hal yang seperti itu.

**Flashback on**

Pernah suatu ketika mereka berlima pergi ke sebuah pasar malam, disana ada wahana Rumah Hantu, Zitao awalnya mati-matian menolak, namun setelah dipaksa oleh para sahabatnya dia akhirnya mau, dan yang terjadi adalah Zitao berteriak histeris sepanjang lorong, hantu yang harusnya menakuti mereka justru kaget atas setiap teriakan yang keluar dari mulut yeoja ini, dan jangan lupakan lengan Oh Sehun yang lebam karena dicengkram terlalu keras oleh Zitao selama didalam Rumah Hantu. Setelah berhasil keluar dari wahana itu sambil terisak Zitao berkata bahwa dia tak akan mau memasuki wahana itu lagi, dan Sehun berkata _"Demi Tuhan Huang Zitao! aku tak akan memasuki wahana itu lagi denganmu, kau bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari setan didalam sana!" _

Sejak saat itu, bila mereka mengunjungi pasar malam, mereka akan menggoda Zitao untuk kembali masuk ke dalam sana. Dan Zitao akan menjawab _"Jatuhkan saja aku dari Bianglala dari pada aku harus masuk kedalam sana"_

**Flashback off**

Zitao terus menggerutu sepanjang koridor, tak henti menyumpah sahabat yang membuatnya harus berjalan memutar demi menuju toilet.

Zitao menghentikan langkahnya ketika melewati lapangan basket, disana ada segerombolan namja yang memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bermain basket. Tak semua namja disana melakukannya karena benar-benar ingin, maksutku kalian pasti tau sendirilah bagaimana situasi kantin ketika jam istirahat, penuh sesak dengan manusia-manusia kelaparan yang siap melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan makanan dan tempat duduk ternyaman, kalian pasti pernah merasakannya bukan. Nah, sebagian namja disana bukan tak punya rasa lapar, mereka hanya malas berdesak-desakan. Dan perlu kalian tau, namja-namja yang sedang bermain basket itu adalah murid kelas 11-6. Jika Zitao dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang merupakan lima terbaik yang dimiliki oleh XoXo High School ada dikelas unggulan 11-1, bisa kalian bayangkan siapa namja-namja yang berada dilapangan basket itu. _Yap, that's right!_ Mereka adalah sekumpulan namja pembuat onar yang kerjanya membolos, membuat masalah, berkelahi dengan murid lain dan masih banyak lagi.

"Berikan bolanya padaku!" Namja yang baru saja berteriak meminta bola adalah Kim Jongin tapi dia selalu ingin dipanggil Kai, namja itu terlihat tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi, setara dengan Sehun namun Kai memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap dibandingkan namja lainnya, itu juga yang membuat yeoja-yeoja yang saat ini mengelilingi lapangan basket berteriak-teriak mengelu-elukan namanya, memandang Kai dengan tatapan lapar. Apalagi bibir tebal Kai terus menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil sesekali memberikan _flykiss_ untuk yeoja-yeoja itu, membuat mereka semakin kencang meneriakan namanya.

Disana tak hanya nama Kai yang dielu-elukan para yeoja, mata Zitao menyipit mencoba mengenali namja lain yang juga sedang bermain basket bersama Kai.

_Dia mengubah warna rambutnya_ gumam Zitao. Terlihat fokus Zitao pada namja yang kini memegang kendali penuh pada bola, berusaha memasukan bola itu pada keranjang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, karena namja itu kini tepat berdiri ditengah lapangan.

"Berikan bola itu padaku Kris!" Sebuah suara yang menginterupsi tak mengurangi fokus namja itu dalam membidik sasaran.

"Jangan mimpi" namja itu bersua kemudian melompat dan melempar dengan satu tangannya, dan..

_Happ.._

_Three point_, ya kurasa itu adalah _three point. _Keseimbangan yang sempurna membuat namja itu bisa mendarat dengan baik.

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi yeoja-yeoja dipinggir lapangan, mereka yang semula meneriakan nama Kai, kini beralih meneriakan nama Kris.

_Kris oppa saranghae_

_Oppa saranghae_

_Oppa kau yang terbaik_

Kira-kira begitulah teriakan yang dihasilkan para yeoja setelah melihat aksi Kris tadi. Kris tak seperti Kai, dia tak menyebar senyum pada setiap yeoja yang ditemuinya, tak hanya yeoja, Kris bukanlah orang yang ramah terhadap orang lain, hanya sedikit orang yang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Kris memang terkenal dingin dan tertutup. Dia hanya punya Kai dan Chen yang menemaninya kemanapun. Meskipun sikapnya tak ramah, namun tampang Kris tak buruk untuk dijauhi, bahkan bisa dibilang dia sangat sempurna. Dengan tinggi yang melebihi Chanyeol, perlu kalian tahu bahwa Chanyeol itu lebih tinggi dibanding Sehun dan Kai, jadi kalian bisa bayangkan seberapa tinggi seorang Kris, dia memiliki mata elang yang tajam, rahang yang tegas, dan wajah tampan perpaduan China-Korea-Kanada yang membuatnya terlihat sangat dan sangat dipuja para yeoja, belum lagi fakta bahwa dia menyandang marga Wu. Ya, dia adalah seorang WU. Ayahnya adalah laki-laki China beristrikan perempuan Korea berdarah Kanada. Wu Hankyung seorang pebisnis handal memperistri seorang model bernama Kim Heechul setelah keduanya bertemu dalam acara pelelangan untuk menggalang dana bagi penyandang cacat. Dan akhirnya Kim Heechul mengubah marganya menjadi Wu Heechul setelah resmi menjadi istri seorang Wu Hankyung. Tak lama lahirlah baby namja bernama Wu Kris putra mahkota keluarga WU, penerus WU Corp, pemilik perusahaan kilang terbesar di China. _Sstt, fakta ini dirahasiakan_.

Sebenanya Kris sangat jengah dengan pandangan dan teriakan para yeoja disetiap kali dia melakukan sesuatu, mereka selalu membuntutinya. Namun mengingat Kai sangat suka tebar pesona pada yeoja-yeoja itu membuat Kris tak bisa berbuat banyak, karena disekolah dimanapun ada Kris disitu ada Kai dan Chen.

Seperti saat ini, Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya dipinggir lapangan, menenggak air dari botol dalam genggamannya. Matanya menatap jengah pada yeoja-yeoja dipinggir lapangan, sampai akhirnya matanya menyipit melihat seorang yeoja yang memakai seragam berbeda dari yang dipakai siswa lainnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Zitao memilih pergi. Namun dia tak cukup menyadari bahwa disampingnya ada tiang penyangga pinggir lapangan. Tangannya terkantuk pada tiang itu, membuat Zitao meringis kesakitan.

_Benar-benar sempurna hari ini_ pekik Zitao dala hati.

Zitao melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin dengan tergesa. Dia sangat lapar sekarang ini.

"Tao-ah, yeogi!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Zitao.

Setelah menemukan teman-temannya, dia mendudukan diri disamping Sehun.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Sehun menggerutu karena menunggu Zitao terlalu lama.

"Kau Park Chanyeol! Terimakasih karena telah membuatku berjalan memutar untuk menggunakan toilet di gedung sebelah!" Zitao menatap tajam pada Chanyeol, dia terlalu lapar untuk mematahkan lengan Chanyeol saat ini, walaupun sejujurnya dia sangat ini melakukannya.

"Hahaha, jinjayo?" Chanyeol dan yang lain tertawa mendengar gerutuan Zitao.

"Eonni, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Kyungsoo khawatir dengan Zitao yang terus mengusap lengannya.

"Gwenchana, aku hanya membentur pintu saat ditoilet tadi" Zitao tersenyum memamerkan susunan gigi putih miliknya, sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Sehun.

"Jinjayo? Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali, sini biar ku lihat" Sehun menatap Zitao dan merengkuh tangan Zitao meminta akses untuk melihat luka Zitao. Dengan cepat Zitao menyingkirkan tangan Sehun.

"Aku lapar Sehun-ah" Zitao justru mengambil mangkuk sup milik Sehun dan memakannya.

"Kau kan bisa pesan sendiri" Sehun mendesis karena Zitao mengambil makanan miliknya.

"Tak akan sempat, lima menit lagi sudah bel masuk" Zitao membela diri.

"Salah sendiri kenapa tak langsung kemari" Sehun masih saja menggerutu, tak ikhlas miliknya diambil paksa oleh Zitao.

"Kalo kau menggerutu terus aku akan muntahkan kembali makanan ini supaya kau bisa memakannya" Zitao menatap Sehun tajam.

_Skak_, Sehun kalah dan memilih diam.

"Makanlah, kami menunggumu eonni" Kyungsoo menyodorkan botol air mineral minumnya pada ZItao.

"Gumawo Kyungie" Zitao mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo yang duduk dihadapannya.

Saat ini mereka sudah didalam kelas, namun Im sonsaengnim belum datang. Jadilah mereka saling berbincang didalam kelas.

"Sehun-ah" Zitao memanggil Sehun.

"Emm" Sehun menjawab dengan pandangan tetap pada komik yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Ani" Sehun menjawab sekenanya.

"Kalo begitu sepulang sekolah nanti temani aku membersihkan toilet ne" Zitao menatap Sehun dengan puppy eyes miliknya, menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun.

"Mwo? Shireo!" Sehun menolak untuk menemani Zitao.

"Kalian harus bertanggungjawab karena membuatku takut memasuki kamar mandi" Zitao memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

"Yang meledekmu itu Chanyeol, bukan aku. Kenapa tak meminta temani Chanyeol saja" Sehun menunjuk punggung Chanyeol dengan dagunya. Chanyeol memang duduk dibangku depan mereka bersama Baekhyun, sedang Kyungsoo duduk sendiri dibangku yang bersebelahan dengan bangku Zitao.

"Kalian kan yang memaksaku masuk Rumah Hantu waktu itu! Hiks" Zitao mulai terisak, dia takut kalau Sehun tidak mau menemaninya membersihkan semua toilet yeoja yang ada disekolahnya. Kalian tidak lupa dengan tugas terhormat yang diberikan oleh Cho Kyuhyun sonsaengnim pada Zitao pagi tadi kan.

"Baiklah. Baiklaaah aku akan menemanimu" Sehun mengalah dan mengelus pucuk kepala Zitao untuk menenangkannya.

"Jinja?" Zitao mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, atau ku tinggalkan kau ditoilet nanti" ancam Sehun.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas, hanya tersisa Zitao, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membantu Zitao dan Sehun membersihkan toilet.

"Eonni mianhae, aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku harus mengikuti les piano sepulang sekolah, mianhae" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Zitao dan penyesalan terpancar jelas dimatanya.

"Gwenchana Kyungie-ah, lagipula ini tak akan memakan waktu lama" Zitao menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu ne, Chan oppa Sehun oppa Baek eonni dan Tao eonni annyeong" Kyungsoo sudah berjalan sampai dipintu sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menggangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada dan berkata "yeorobun fighting" setelah mengucapkan itu dia kemudian berbalik cepat dan berlari.

Yang ditinggalkan hanya menatap pintu yang sudah kosong itu sebelum akhirnya saling berpandangan dan tertawa. Kyungsoo, gadis kecil itu selama ini memang sangat pendiam, dia hanya akan berbicara dan tertawa seperlunya saja, namun begitu dia sangat peka terhadap hal-hal kecil disekitarnya, apalagi jika menyangkut orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Langkah kecilnya menyusuri koridor sekolah memancing pandang sekelompok namja yang sedang bermain basket. Pemain basketnya masih sama seperti saat istirahat tadi, sepertinya mereka belum puas menghabiskan waktu 20 menit istirahat tadi untuk bermain basket. Bedanya, kini hanya tersisa tiga namja saja, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kris, Kai dan Chen.

"Kalian _one by one_ saja, aku lelah" Kai berjalan keluar lapangan, mengambil botol mineral kemudian menenggaknya hingga bersisa hanya setengahnya saja.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chen berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Toilet" Kai menjawab sambil berlalu.

Dikoridor sekolah Kai melihat seorang yeoja berjalan kearahnya. Yeoja itu berjalan menunduk memainkan ujung tali tas ranselnya, saat yeoja itu akhirnya menatap depan, pandangan matanya saling bertemu dengan sepasang mata milik Kai.

_DEG_

Kai merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang, dadanya bergemuruh, detak jantungnya berpacu cepat, darahnya mendesir menciptakan rona hangat diwajahnya, wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang.

Kyungsoo, yeoja pertama yang berhasil melakukan itu pada Kai. Yeoja bermata bulat dengan bibir kissable berbentuk hati itu terlihat sangat imut dengan bando yang menghiasi rambut hitam panjangnya, poni yang dibiarkan tergerai menutupi dahinya semakin menambah kesan manis padanya. Kyungsoo tak terlalu tinggi memang, namun itu tak mengurangi ketertarikannya pada Kyungsoo, _sempurna untuk ku peluk_ mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Kai saat ini, mengingat betapa pervertnya seorang Kim Jongin.

Kai sudah bersiap dengan memberikan senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya, berharap yeoja itu akan menatapnya dan meneriakan namanya, Kai cukup yakin dengan hal itu, mengingat perlakuan para yeoja selama ini padanya, Kai yakin bahwa yeoja yang kini berhadapan dengannya kurang dari 5 langkah itu akan melakukan hal yang sama.

_4 langkah_

_3 langkah_

_2 langkah_

_Dan.._

Yeoja itu melewatinya begitu saja, Do Kyungsoo mengabaikan seorang Kim Jongin, _daebak!_

Kai menatap kebelakang dan mendapati punggung Kyungsoo, mulutnya masih menganga tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. _Hey bung, kau baru saja diabaikan oleh yeoja berumur 14 tahun, kau tau?_

_Guardian Love_

Disebuah kamar dengan ukuran yang cukup, oh sangat luas, disana terdapat poster beberapa pemain basket, disela poster tersebut ada keranjang basket menggantung cukup tinggi, disudut kamar dibawah poster terdapat meja yang menanmpung sebuah bola basket, dan beberapa handband. Ditengah kamar, terdapat kasur kingsize dengan seprai bermotif bendera USA. Diatas kasur ada seorang namja yang berkutat dengan _smartphonenya_, berusaha menelpon seseorang sepertinya.

"Hyung, temani aku ke club malam ini, aku bosan dirumah!" Namja itu langsung berbicara setelah panggilannya terhubung.

"Mianhae Kris, aku tak bisa. Yixing sedang sakit, dia membutuhkanku" Yap, ini adalah kamar Kris Wu dan seseorang yang ditelponnya adalah, siapa lagi jika bukan Suho. Bukannya tadi sudah ku katakan jika Kris tidak memiliki banyak teman. Temannya mungkin banyak, namun mereka hanya datang dan pergi sesukanya, yang benar-benar setia hanyalah Kai, Chen, dan namja ini, namja yang sekarang sedang ditelfonnya, Suho.

"Hyung pikir aku tak membutuhkanmu"

"Jangan berlagak seperti seorang gay Kris, _kata 'aku membutuhkanmu'_ terdengar sangat menjijikan ketika kau yang mengucapkan!" Suho bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Ayolah hyung" Kris memaksa Suho untuk mau menemaninya.

"Pergi saja sendiri, atau ajak Kai dan Chen. Jika kau mengajakku karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu, kau tak perlu khawatir, karena aku akan meminta temanku untuk menjagamu. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja di club dengan tenang"

"Kau pikir aku bocah berusia 5 tahun yang akan menangis jika bertemu dengan orang asing, ayolah hyung, bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan, aku membutuhkan teman saat ini aku benar-benar bosan. Kai dan Chen sedang balapan sekarang, jika tidak aku tak akan repot memintamu menemaniku" Kris menggerutu.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut balapan dengan mereka?" Suho heran, biasanya Kris sangat antusias dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Aku malas hyung, ayolaah" Kris masih berusaha membujuk Suho untuk mau menemaninya.

"Yixing sakit Kris, kau tau kan dia hanya punya aku di Korea, orang tuanya sudah berbaik hati membolehkannya tinggal disini bersamaku, dan dia tanggungjawabku saat ini, ku mohon kali ini saja, mengertilah" Suho memelas meminta Kris untuk mengerti keadaanya yang tak mungkin meninggalkan Yixing, yeojachingunya yang sedang sakit.

"Baiklah hyung, aku pergi sendiri saja, sampaikan salamku pada Yixing jie, jika kondisinya tak kunjung membaik segera bawa ke rumah sakit menemui Choi uisanim ne"

Suho tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kris, Kris mungkin namja dingin yang tak peka, namun jika sudah menyangkut orang-orang terdekatnya dia akan bertindak penuh kasih, seperti saat ini.

"Aku tau Kris, terimakasih dan salammu akan ku sampaikan pada Yixing"

_PIPP_

30 menit kemudian diparkiran sebuah club, seorang yeoja baru saja turun dari sebuah taxi, dengan celana jeans sebatas paha dan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna peach, serta sepatu kets. Tampilan kelewat santainya ini memang kurang pas untuk dresscode sebuah club. Karena memang yeoja itu sebelumnya tak berniat mengunjungi club.

"Suho hyung benar-benar merepotkan, mengapa menitipkan bayi besar yang bahkan lebih merepotkan dibanding bayi sih" Yeoja itu menggerutu dalam langkahnya memasuki club.

_**To be Continued**_

**Otte? Sebenarnya tidak cukup yakin dengan tulisan ini, tapi aku ingin ada orang lain yang membaca karyaku dan menanggapinya. Jadi aku harap kalian mau meninggalkan tulisan kalian di kotak review untuk mengomentari karyaku ini apakah layak lanjut atau tidak.**

**Gumawo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian Love**

**Warning :**

**Its official pairing, GS ( Genderswitch) if you don't like GS you can just leave from this page**

**Cast :**

**All of EXO Members + Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**And the other cast almost all are from SM**

_**Happy Reading**_

30 menit kemudian diparkiran sebuah club, seorang yeoja baru saja turun dari sebuah taksi, dengan celana jeans sebatas paha dan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna peach, serta sepatu kets. Tampilan kelewat santainya ini memang kurang pas untuk _dresscode_ sebuah club. Karena memang yeoja itu sebelumnya tak berniat mengunjungi club.

Langkah Zitao terhenti ketika akan melewati pintu masuk club, dua orang penjaga menghalangi langkahnya.

"Maaf nona, bisa tunjukan kartu identitas anda?" Seorang penjaga berbadap tegap menyodorkan tangannya, meminta Zitao untuk menunjukan kartu identitasnya.

"Eoh, ini" Zitao merogoh tasnya menggambil dompet dan menunjukan kartu identitasnya.

"Kau baru 17 tahun nona, kau tidak diijinkan masuk" Penjaga itu mencegah Zitao yang sudah akan melangkah memasuki club.

"Dua bulan lagi aku berusia 18 tahun _ajussi_, dan aku ingin masuk kedalam sana sekarang untuk menemui temanku, aku tidak akan minum apapun _ajussi_, janji" Zitao mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersamaaan membentuk tanda V, berusaha meyakinkan kedua penjaga ini supaya memberikannya ijin memasuki club.

"Setidaknya tunjukan _membercard_-mu jika kau ingin masuk nona" Penjaga yang lain mencoba memberikan solusi lain supaya Zitao tetap bisa masuk.

"Aku tidak punya _membercard_ seperti yang kau maksut _ajussi_" Zitao meremas ujung bajunya, dia gugup.

"Kalau begitu anda tidak bisa masuk nona, club ini hanya memperbolehkan orang masuk jika sudah diatas 20 tahun atau setidaknya orang itu memiliki _membercard_"

"Tapi _ajussi_, aku benar-benar harus bertemu temanku didalam sana, _ajussi_ ku mohon" Zitao merengek menggoyang lengan salah seorang penjaga. Sempurna, hari ini kau dipenuhi rengekan dan tatapan aneh Zitao, tak hanya disekolah, sekarang lihatlah orang-orang yang akan memasuki club memandangimu hina dan mencibir tingkahmu.

"Kau bisa menunggunya disini nona" Bibir Zitao menganga mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan penjaga itu.

_Kim Junmyeon, ingatkan aku untuk memenggal kepalamu jika kita bertemu, menyusahkan!_

**Guardian Love**

Sementara itu didalam club seorang namja sedang menenggak minuman dari sebuah gelas yang baru saja disodorkan oleh barista diclub itu.

"Tumben kau sendirian, kemana yang lain" Nama barista itu Kim Jonghyun, tertera dari tanda pengenal bertuliskan huruf hangul yang tersemat manis didada sebelah kanannya.

"Suho hyung menjaga Yixing _noona_" Kris, ya Kris sedang berada di bar saat ini, sendirian.

"Lalu Chen dan Kai, mereka biasanya mengekor padamu" Jangan tanya mengapa Jonghyun bisa menghapal siapa saja yang biasa bersama Kris, karena Kris adalah member tetap diclub itu. Dia akan datang kapan saja dia ingin. Tak hanya club, biasanya dia juga akan pergi balapan seperti apa yang dilakukan Chen dan Kai saat ini, namun entah mengapa malam ini dia tak begitu tertarik pergi bersama mereka.

"Mereka pergi balapan" Kris kembali menenggak minumannya.

"Kau tak ikut?" Mata Jonghyun menyipit, heran dengan tingkah Kris.

"Jangan banyak bertanya hyung, berikan aku minuman lagi" Kris menyodorkan gelas yang isinya sudah ditenggak habis olehnya kepada Jonghyun.

"Tidak, ini sudah gelas ke lima Kris aku tau kau akan pulang sendiri malam ini, dan kau tidak boleh mabuk" Jonghyun menolak untuk mengisi kembali gelas Kris dengan minuman.

"Lima gelas tidak akan membuatku mabuk hyung, ayolah" Kris merajuk. Jonghyun heran, apa yang terjadi pada Kris hingga dia menjadi seperti ini.

_**Flashback on**_

Kris sudah berada dirumah saat ini, setelah puas bermain basket bersama Chen dan Kai. Kris langsung pulang kerumah.

Dia tak harus mengetuk pintu, karena memang dia hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah yang terbilang sangat besar dan mewah ini, segala perabotan yang ada tertata dengan sangat rapi. Kris memang tinggal sendiri, hanya ada beberapa _maid_ yang datang untuk sekedar membersihkan rumah setiap dua atau tiga hari sekali, karena pekerjaan dirumah tidak terlalu banyak mengingat Kris hanya tinggal seorang diri, meski terkadang Chen dan Kai datang untuk menginap.

Sebenarnya sebelum Suho membawa Yixing ke Korea, Kris tinggal bersama Suho, namun setelah Yixing datang Suho memutuskan untuk menempati apartemen lamanya, dengan alasan tak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan Kris dengan kehadiran yeoja dirumahnya, padahal Kris tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu.

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, lelah dengan aktifitas yang dilakukan seharian ini, dia mencoba menutup matanya, berbaring sejenak.

_Ddrrtt ddrrttt_

_Handphone_nya bergetar, dia merogoh sakunya menggambil _handphone_ dengan malas, menatap pada layar siapa yang menelponnya sebelum kemudian menggeser _screen handphone_nya.

"Hallo Mama"

Setelah 10 menit mereka berbicara, jadilah Kris menjadi seperti sekarang ini, _mood_nya berubah.

_**Flashback off**_

Kris memutuskan untuk kembali saat jam menunjukan pukul 11.45, entah mengapa duduk sendirian dibar bukan malah meringankan beban pikirannya, dia melangkah keluar, seperti yang dikatakan olehnya, lima gelas minuman itu tak akan membuatnya mabuk.

Sementara itu diluar club, Zitao terlihat duduk ditepi pembatas jalan menekuk kedua kakinya, membenamkan wajahnya. Celana jeans sebatas paha yang dikenakannya tertutup oleh jaket milik penjaga keamanan yang merasa iba membiarkan Zitao menunggu temannya diluar, karena peraturan yang dimiliki club tak mengijinkan anak dibawah umur seperti Zitao masuk kesana tanpa membercard.

Zitao nampak gelisah, ini sudah melampaui batas malam dirumahnya. Bus pun sudah jarang-jarang saat ini. Dia tak berniat untuk kembali dengan menggunakan taxi, pemborosan.

"Aiissh, anak itu! Mau sampai kapan dia didalam sana"

Tak berapa lama Zitao melihat langkah Kris menuju mobilnya, Zitao beranjak. Tak ada niatan untuk mengikuti Kris untuk mengetahui apakah namja itu pulang kerumah atau pergi ke lain tempat. Setelah mengembalikan jaket kepada pemiliknya, Zitao berjalan menyusuri trotoar, bermaksut menuju halte terdekat.

Mobil Audi hitam milik Kris berlalu melewatinya, Zitao tau itu mobil milik Kris, tak berapa lama Zitao menautkan kedua alisnya, dahinya berkerut, menatap jalan yang baru saja dilewati Kris. Zitao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran buruk yang sempat terlintas.

Tak berapa lama, bus terakhir datang.

**Guardian Love**

Pagi ini, Zitao sudah bersiap dengan seragam olahraga melekat ditubuhnya yang semampai, tidur kelewat malam tak membuatnya kembali bangun kesiangan, karena pagi ini alarmnya bukan lagi weker berbentuk panda melainkan suara merdu ibunya.

Zitao berjalan menyusuri tangga.

"Pagi pa" Zitao menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran diruang tengah, Zitao mencium kedua pipi ayahnya.

"Pagi sayang" Zhoumi, Huang Zhoumi tersenyum pada putrinya. Zitao mendudukan dirinya disamping ayahnya, bergelayut manja pada lengan sang ayah.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam, kantung matamu nampak begitu jelas sayang" Zhoumi menatap Zitao khawatir.

"Yak! Apa Papa sedang menggodaku sekarang?" Zitao melebarkan matanya menatap sang ayah.

"_Wae_?" Zhoumi menatap anaknya tak mengerti.

"Salahkan saja _halaboeji_ mengapa mewarisi mata panda ini padaku!" Zitao mendengus kesal menatap Zhoumi sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju dapur, disana sudah ada ibunya yang terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan makanan untuk sarapan mereka.

"_Waeyo_ baby?" Henry Lau sang ibu menanyakan apa yang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba Zitao menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Papa_ menggodaku ma" Zitao menumpukan dagunya pada bahu kiri Henry, mengadukan apa yang diperbuat Zhoumi terhadapnya.

"Aku tak menggodanya _yeobo_!" Zhoumi menghampiri mereka dan langsung memberi penjelasan ketika Henry mulai menatapnya tajam.

"Bohong!" Zitao mengeratkan pelukannya pada mamanya.

"Berhenti bertengkar! Kalian duduklah, mama sudah selesai memasak, kalian bisa segera sarapan dan berangkat" Henry memindahkan nasi goreng buatannya ke tiga piring besar untuk mereka sarapan.

Mereka duduk dengan tenang di meja makan. Menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Kau olahraga hari ini baby?" Henry menanyakan pada Zitao mengenai jadwalnya.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan matamu sayang!" Henry memekik menyadari kantung mata Zitao terlihat lebih gelap dibanding biasanya.

"Apa kau tidak tidur dengan baik malam tadi?" Henry menangkup wajah Zitao, menatapnya khawatir.

Zitao yang mengira bahwa ayahnya yang sebelumnya juga menanyakan hal yang sama hanya sedang berusaha menggodanya mulai panik.

"Apa begitu terlihat ma?" Henry mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sebentar, biar mama ambilkan es batu untuk mengompresnya ya sayang" Henry baru akan beranjak ketika Zitao menahan lengannya.

"Tidak usah ma, Zizi baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah mengerjakan tugas semalam" Zitao mengumpat dalam hati _Kris sialan!_

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong pada mama kan?" Henry menatap Zitao lembut.

"Sungguh ma, Zizi baik-baik saja. Mama tolong kepangkan rambut Zizi saja ne" Zitao meyakinkan Henry bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Berjanjilah untuk memberitahukan pada kami semuanya Zi, jangan simpan semuanya sendiri, apalagi mencoba untuk berbohong pada kami" Zhoumi mengelus pucuk kepala Zitao dengan lembut.

"Pasti_ Papa_" Zitao memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Henry dan Zhoumi, melupakan kekesalannya pada sang ayah. Bagaimanapun juga ZItao menyadari bahwa orangtuanya hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Berlebihan? Begitukah yang kalian pikirkan tentang interaksi keluarga kecil ini dalam mengekspresikan rasa cinta mereka pada putri mereka satu-satunya, satu-satunya kebahagiaan mereka saat ini adalah dengan membuat putri mereka, sumber kebahagiaan mereka Huang Zitao bahagia, jadi tidak ada yang berlebihan mengenai perlakuan mereka pada Zitao. Jika saja kalian tau alasan mengapa Zhoumi dan Henry sangat sangat menjaga dan memanjakan Zitao.

**Guardian Angel**

Hari ini kelas Zitao memulai hari mereka dengan pelajaran olahraga. Semua siswa sudah berkumpul dilapangan, beberapa dari mereka sedang mengobrol dan beberapa siswa laki-laki sedang membantu Kangin _saem_ memasang net pembatas yang akan digunakan mereka untuk bermain _volly_ hari ini.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Zitao setelah membantu Kangin _saem_ memasang net.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sehun menatap Zitao datar.

"Maksutmu?" Zitao menautkan kedua alisnya menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau tidak tidur malam tadi?" Baekhyun yang memang berada disebelah Zitao mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Kris brengsek!" Zitao menggumam tak jelas.

"Apa? Kau berkata apa?" Sehun yakin Zitao mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah setelah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi _cleaning service_ kemarin sore" Zitao menjawab sekenanya.

"Aah, benar sekali, punggungku serasa ingin lepas" Baekhyun meringis mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"_Mianhae_" Zitao menunduk merasa bersalah telah melibatkan teman-temannya untuk ikut membantunya membersihkan toilet kemarin.

"_Gwenchana_" Sehun dan Baekhyun menjawab serempak. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis, sementara Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala Zitao menenangkannya.

"Hey, ayo berkumpul kita mulai pemanasannya. Kangin _saem_ sedang ada urusan dengan Kepala Sekolah jadi aku yang akan memandu kalian melalukan pemanasan" Park Chanyeol berteriak dari tengah lapangan meminta teman-temannya untuk berkumpul.

"Ayo" Zitao menarik lengan Kyungsoo sementara tangan kanannya sudah diapit oleh lengan Baekhyun, Sehun sudah berjalan mendahului mereka.

Belum sempat mereka sampai ditengah lapangan, Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya melemas, Zitao merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo melemas.

"Astaga!"

**Guardian Angel**

Kai yang terlihat sangat bosan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kibum saem mengenai molekul-molekul yang membuatnya sangat muak memutuskan untuk keluar kelas, padahal proses pembelajaran belum lebih dari 10 menit, tapi dia sudah sangat bosan dan ingin segera menidurkan badannya.

Kibum _saem_ tidak marah, bukan, dia bukan tidak marah, dia hanya tidak bisa dan tidak ingin marah melihat tingkah Kai yang dengan seenaknya berjalan keluar kelas melaluinya begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Kibum _saem_ hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali mengajar, meskipun dia sangat sadar bahwa melakukan ini sama saja dengan sia-sia. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah hampir seisi kelas sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Beberapa anak menumpukan kepala mereka diatas meja dengan tangan mereka sebagai alasnya. Beberapa siswi sibuk merias, terdengar kikikan tawa mereka, Chen yang ditinggalkan teman sebangkunya Kai, sibuk memainkan PSP dengan memasang ekspresi yang berubah-ubah.

Kris yang duduk dipojok kelas dekat jendela sibuk dengan pikirannya, dengan headphone yang bertengger manis ditelinganya, dia nampak serius dengan pandangannya diluar sana, menatap seseorang ditengah lapangan.

**Guardian Angel**

Kai, namja itu terlihat menyusuri koridor dengan sesekali menguap, dia nampak sangat membutuhkan tidur. Kai memutuskan untuk menuju ruang UKS, menidurkan tubuhnya diranjang empuk dengan _AC_ didalam ruangan itu nampaknya menjadi pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Kai berpapasan dengan beberapa namja yang terlihat baru saja membaringkan seorang gadis di ujung ranjang. Kai tidak dapat melihat siapa yeoja itu karena terhalang oleh Uisanim yang tengah memeriksa kondisi yeoja itu.

"Kyungie-ah, sadarlah" Zitao terisak melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang begitu pucat.

DEG

_Kyungie? Kyungie? Apakah itu Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, Soo-ku?_

Lihatlah Kim Jongin, kau bahkan sudah mengklaim Do Kyungsoo menjadi milikmu, padahal dia mengenalmu saja tidak.

Kai berusaha mendekat, namun tak sepenuhnya. Meskipun rasa penasarannya begitu besar, namun dia juga sadar posisinya saat ini, dia yang di cap _troublemaker_ S.O.P.A tentu tidak ingin bertindak gegabah dengan menakuti mereka yang saat ini dihadapannya. Lihat saja bagaimana Zitao, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chanyeol yang notabene siswa terbaik milik sekolahnya menatap Kyungsoo penuh kekhawatiran. Jika Kai nekat menerobos untuk tetap melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, bisa-bisa mereka akan menjauhkan Kai dari Kyungsoo saat ini dan selamanya, mengingat bagaimana perlakuan mereka yang selama ini melindungi Kyungsoo dengan sangat.

Ya, Kai sudah mengetahui semuanya mengenai yeoja itu, yeoja yang kemarin sore terang-terangan menolaknya dengan tidak merespon godaan yang Kai berikan padanya. Terluka, Kai merasa harga dirinya jatuh seketika bersamaan dengan betapa Kyungsoo melewatinya dengan sangat anggun. Setelahnya Kai meminta Chen untuk mencari tahu mengenai Kyungsoo.

_**Flashback On**_

"_Yeoja bermata bulat yang kau maksut itu Do Kyungsoo" Chen memberitahu Kai setelah Kai menceritakan bagaimana dia berakhir sangat tragis tadi sore, tentu saja setelah menertawai Kai sepuas-puasnya._

"_Do Kyungsoo" Kai menggumankan nama Kyungsoo._

"_Eum, dia berada dikelas yang sama seperti si wajah datar dan si cerewet bereye-liner tebal" Chen menenggak minumannya. Kai menatap Chen tak mengerti._

"_Sehun dan Baekki maksutmu"_

"_Iya, dia dikelas yang sama dengan Oh Sehun si albino itu. Dan yang ku tau Kyungsoo itu juga lima terbaik yang dimiliki sekolah kita. Kau yakin ingin mendekatinya?" Chen memastikan keputusan Kai._

"_Kenapa tidak" Kai menyeringai menjawab pertanyaan Chen._

"_Jangan bermain-main dengannya Kai, dia tidak seperti Krystal ataupun Naeun yang bisa kau permainkan, tak masalah jika kau selama ini bermain dengan mereka, aku membiarkanmu karena aku tau mereka juga tak ubahnya dirimu, player. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo Kai, aku yang tak mengenal Kyungsoo pun tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya, apalagi mereka yang mengenal Kyungsoo dengan sangat baik"_

_Kai yang sedang menyesap rokoknya menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Menatap Chen tak suka._

"_Usianya bahkan belum 15 tahun" Chen menambahkan._

"_Hah?" Kai terperanjat "Bagaimana bisa?" Kai mengerang tak percaya._

"_Dia lahir dan tumbuh dilingkungan yang berpendidikan Kai"_

"_Sial! Kau kira aku tidak?" Kai mendeath-glare Chen. Chen hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Kai. _

"_Setidaknya dia tidak memiliki jiwa pembangkang sepertimu" Chen menjeda kalimatnya, "Baiklah, seperti kita. Lagipula dia yeoja, meskipun dia membangkang, tak akan berakhir separah aku ataupun dirimu"_

"_Dan jika aku masih ingin mendekatinya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kai menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya meskipun Chen menjawab bahwa dia akan membunuhnya, jawaban Chen tidak akan berpengaruh apapun untuknya._

"_Kau sudah dewasa Kai, kita sudah dewasa. Terkadang kita hanya tak mengerti ataupun terlalu malas untuk tau apa yang oranglain pikirkan tentang kita. Kita memilih untuk melakukan semua yang kita inginkan dengan anggapan kita masih muda, kita membebaskan jiwa muda kita untuk menguasai diri kita saat ini. Hingga nanti, aku percaya aku akan berhenti melakukan hal bodoh ini, entah karena lelah, atau karena aku menemukan tujuanku. Aku merasa Kyungsoo adalah satu dari sekaian banyak hal yang pantas disebut sebagai tujuan"_

"_Apa kau mabuk?" Kai menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, menolehkan pandangnya pada Chen, sungguh tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan apa yang Chen katakan dengan menganggap Chen mabuk._

"_Pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku" Chen menepuk bahu Kai, memberikan senyum terbaiknya, tulus, sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju motor sportnya "Ayo"_

_**Flashback Off**_

Uisanim selesai memeriksa Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan terlebih ini hari pertamanya mendapatkan periode bulanannya, mungkin dia butuh istirahat lebih.

_Uisanim_ meminta Zitao, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk kembali mengikuti pelajaran olahraga mereka. Walau sempat menolak dengan alasan masih ingin menunggui Kyungsoo hingga ia sadar, namu setelah dipaksa oleh Sehun akhirnya Zitao menyerah dan memilih kembali menuju lapangan.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu" Sehun memandang Zitao datar.

"Aku kan hanya ingin menjaga Kyungsoo" Zitao menghentakan kakinya sebal

"Dan kembali melewatkan pelajaran Kangin _saem_? Tidak, terimakasih. Tidak ingatkah kau bahwa minggu lalu kau sudah melewatkan pelajaran berenang dan kali ini kau berniat melewatkannya lagi, jangan harap!" Sehun menjawab datar.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Menyebalkan sekali!" Mata Zitao berkaca-kaca ketika menatap Sehun, Zitao memilih berlari menuju lapangan meninggalkan Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Kurasa kau sedikit telalu keras padanya" Baekhyun mengingatkan Sehun.

Sehun mendesah kasar.

"Minta maaflah, bicara baik-baik dengannya dia pasti mengerti" Chanyeol mengingatkan.

**Guardian Angel**

Kai menatap yeoja yang sedang berbaring diranjang sebelahnya, Kai memposisikan tubuhnya menatap sang yeoja, ingin menyentuhnya, menghapus peluh didahi mungil itu, namun dia masih memiliki sedikit kewarasan untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Kai merasakan pergerakan kecil dari yeoja itu.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, mata bulatnya perlahan terbuka, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang perlahan memasuki retina matanya.

_Eunghh _Kyungsoo melenguh, memaksakan dirinya untuk sadar sepenuhnya, saat dia berusaha untuk duduk, "Akh" Kyungsoo mengerang merasakan sakit diperutnya kembali menyerang. Kai yang mendengar Kyungsoo mengerang bertindak sigap-dengan mengambilkan air putih di nakas yang menjadi pembatas ranjangnya dan ranjang Kyungsoo. Kai menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya, dan tangan yang lain mendekatkan gelas minuman pada bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meminumnya perlahan, dia dalam keadaan terlalu lemah untuk menolak, sementara dia tau laki-laki dihadapannya adalah orang asing.

"Kau siapa?" Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah Kai membantunya untuk kembali berbaring.

"A-aku, Kim Jongin panggil saja aku Kai" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia tak pernah merasa sekikuk ini menghadapi wanita. Melihat mata teduh bulat milik Kyungsoo membuat Kai menjadi salah tingkah.

"Terimakasih _sunbaenim_" Kyungsoo menggumam dengan suara pelan namun masih terdengar ditelinga Kai karena memang diruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku bukan _sunbaenim_-mu" Kai mendengus kesal "Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku? Apa selama ini kau datang ke sekolah hanya untuk belajar dan belajar? Apa kau tak memperhatikan sekelilingmu?" Kai sungguh merasa tidak terima dengan fakta bahwa ada siswa yang tidak mengenali dirinya, setelah semua tingkah yang dia lakukan dia berfikir paling tidak semua siswa disekolah ini mengingat namanya dengan jelas, namun tidak dengan yeoja yang satu ini, yeoja yang mengabaikannya dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai tak mengerti, Kai memilih untuk mengalah mengingat keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini _setidaknya tidak saat ini bocah!_

"Kembalilah tidur, aku akan menjagamu" Kai berbalik menuju ranjangnya.

"_Chogiyo_" Kyungsoo meminta perhatian dari Kai untuk mendengarkannya.

"Apa?" Kai membalikan badannya, menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangan meremas selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya pelan.

"_Waeyo_? Katakan ada apa, apa badanmu sakit lagi, dibagian mana, biar aku panggilkan _Uisa_ sebentar" Suara Kai melebut kali ini, dia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo takut. Ketika akan beranjak memanggil _Uisa_, Kyungsoo mencegah dengan menahan lengan Kai.

Kai terhenyak menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang menahan lengannya, Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Kai, kaget, dan kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Kai.

"_Mian_" Kyungsoo bergumam dengan suara pelan, kembali meremas selimut.

"_Gwenchana_, ada apa?" Kai, namja ini sungguh mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh yeoja mungil dihadapannya yang saat ini terlihat begitu lemah.

"Bisakah kau meminjamkan telepon seluler milikmu, aku ingin meminta Appa untuk menjemputku"

Kai mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya, menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Pakailah, _password_nya 940114"

Setelah me-unlock screen handphone Kai, Kyungsoo mendial nomor milik Appanya yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

"_**Yeoboseo"**_ Suara berat seseorang terdengar.

"Appa, ini Kyungie"

"_**Wae baby?"**_

"Appa, apakah Appa sibuk?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

"_**Kenapa, ada apa, apa sesuatu terjadi?"**_ Appa Kyungsoo mulai panik, sebagai seorang ayah ia paham betul bagaimana perangai putri kecilnya, putri kecilnya tak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya hanya karena takut membuat orang lain merasa direpotkan.

"Maafkan Kyungie karena mengganggu Appa yang sedang bekerja, tapi bisakah Appa datang ke sekolah Kyungie"

Do Yesung tidak akan berkata tidak untuk memenuhi permintaan putri kecilnya. Meskipun sejujurnya dia tak mengerti mengapa putri kecilnya meminta ia untuk ke sekolah, Kyungsoo bukanlah anak bermasalah jadi ia akan mengesampingkan kemungkinan bahwa Kyungsoo terlibat masalah disekolah. Ia memilih untuk menanyakan alasannya nanti.

"_**Tunggu Appa, Appa akan segera kesana"**_

"Appa hati-hati ne, jangan beritahu Umma"

"_**Baiklah, Saranghae"**_

"_Nado Saranghae Appa_"

"_Gumawo_" Kyungsoo menyerahkan handphone kehadapan Kai. Namun yang dituju masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, nampak melamun.

Kai, setelah mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan ayahnya, betapa namja ini menjadi sangat berambisi untuk melindungi yeoja dihadapannya. _Inikah yang kau sebut sebagai tujuan Chen._

"Kyungie-ah" Sebuah suara bass milik namja berwajah tampan menginterupsi mereka, menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungie, menjauh dan jangan dekat-dekat dengannya _Kkamjong_!" Kali ini suara yang terdengar sangat memakakan telinga, siapa lagi pemiliknya jika bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Kai menoleh, menyadari bahwa kali ini ia tak hanya berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo melainkan ada orang lain yang baru saja masuk. Kai paham betul pemilik suara ini, dan perempuan orang yang berani memanggilnya Kkamjong hanya satu.

"Aku tak mengganggunya Baek, jangan berlebihan!"

"Menjauh darinya ku bilang!" Baekhyun masih mempertahankan suaranya.

"Pelankan suara cemprengmu itu, disini kaulah yang menggangunya, bukan aku" Kai mendengus kesal dengan tingkah Baekhyun memilih untuk kembali menuju ranjangnya setelah mengambil handphone miliknya dari tangan Kyungsoo, tidak tidur hanya duduk menghadap Kyungsoo dan memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun, menenangkannya. Mereka berjalan menuju ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie-ah kau sudah sadar, apa masih terasa sakit?" Baekhyun menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo, menghapus keringat Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lebih baik _eonni_" Kyungsoo menjawab lemah namun berusaha tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, kau membuat kami sangat khawatir Kyung" Baekhyun memasang muka kesal.

"Aku baik-baik saja _eonni_, _mian_ sudah membuat kalian khawatir" Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus.

"Kau nampak lemah sekali Kyung, kau yakin ingin tetap di sekolah, atau kau ingin aku antar pulang kerumah" Kai menatap Chanyeol tak suka, mendengarnya akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang membuatnya geram.

"_Appa_nya akan menjemput sebentar lagi" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Kai heran.

"Benarkah itu Kyung" Baekhyun memastikan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mengapa bukan Wookie _Umma_ saja yang menjemputmu Kyung, bukankah Yesung _Appa_ sedang bekerja?" Chanyeol menanyakan alasan Kyungsoo yang meminta dijemput oleh Appanya bukan sang Umma, karena sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Kim Ryewook umma Kyungsoo akan selalu berada dirumah, karena beliau memang seorang designer yang akan mengontrol semuanya dari rumah, hanya sesekali saja mengunjungi butik miliknya untuk menemui klien.

**Guardian Love**

Zitao nampaknya masih sedikit kesal pada Sehun, setelah pelajaran olahraga berakhir, dia selalu menghindari Sehun. Seperti sekarang ini, dia sedang berada dikantin sendirian. Zitao tidak berusaha mencari teman-temannya karena sebelumnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah memberitahunya bahwa mereka akan menemui Kyungsoo, dan Zitao memilih untuk membelikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu untuk Kyungsoo, _dia pasti lapar _begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang mengerti bagaimana perangai Zitao memilih tidak mendekatinya terlebih dahulu, namun dia juga tidak meninggalkan Zitao, dia mengikuti Zitao dengan tetap menjaga jarak. Apalagi ini dikantin, dia tidak ingin membuat keributan dikantin.

Zitao menyrengit memandang sekumpulan namja yang duduk berkelompok dipojok kantin.

"_Bukankah mereka yang semalam?"_ Zitao membatin. _"Aah sudahlah apa peduliku, lebih baik aku segera menemui Kyungie"_

Zitao berjalan menyusuri koridor, melewati beberapa kelas dengan membawa sebotol air mineral dan beberapa makanan ringan. Tangannya nampak penuh, dia berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan unuk menemui Kyungsoo.

Jam istirahat membuat suasana sekolah nampak sangat riuh, banyak anak berlarian. Karena tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Zitao kehilangan keseimbangan saat salah seorang anak berlarian menghindari kejaran temannya.

"Akkhh" Zitao memekik kaget, tidak, dia tidak sampai terjatuh. Karena sepasang lengan kokoh menahan tubuhnya dari belakang, posisi mereka saat ini bisa dikatakan seperti sedang berpelukan dari belakang.

Tubuh Zitao menegang, dia merasa tak asing dengan aroma yang menguar dari tubuh yang sedang menopang badannya ini.

"_G-gumawo"_ Zitao mengucapkan terimakasih dengan terbata, tanpa menatap pemilik lengan itu ZItao memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi.

_Ya Tuhan!_

**Guardian Love**

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian sebelum menjawab.

"_Appa_ tidak mengijinkan _umma_ untuk keluar rumah _oppa_"

"_Wae?"_ Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terheran-heran.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan menjawab, seseorang menginterupsi dengan membuka pintu ruang kasar.

Brakk

_hosh hosh hosh _Zitao masuk ruang kesehatan dengan terengah-engah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, kau ingin membuat Kyungsoo kembali pingsan!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal dengan tingkah ZItao.

"Kau yang akan membuatnya pingsan terlebih dulu karena suaramu" Kai menatap Baekhyun jengah.

Baekhyun men**death-glare **Kai.

"Apa?" Kai menatap Baekhyun nyalang.

"Bisakah kau diam, keluar saja sekalian sana!" Baekhyun sungguh tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu _eonni_?" Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan aura hitam yang menguar berasal dari Baekhyun dan Kai.

"_Eoh?"_ Zitao mengerjapkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo "Kau sudah sadar Kyungie-ah"

"Bodoh!" Kai mengumpat mengatai Zitao.

"Apa kau bilang!" Zitao baru saja akan melempar Kai dengan bantal jika saja tidak ada suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Kyungie baby, _gwenchana_? Tadi Appa bertemu dengan Minah, dia berkata kau pingsan dan dibawa kemari. _Waeyo_ baby?" Terlihat gurat kekhawatiran diwajah Yesung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis merasakan belaian tangan Yesung yang membelai lembut rambutnya.

"_Gwenchana appa_, tadi _uisa_ sudah memeriksa Kyungie, Uisa bilang Kyungie hanya kelelahan" mencoba menenangkan Appa-nya dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"_Geurae_, tapi setelah ini kita harus tetap ke rumah sakit, sekalian mengantar _umma_-mu"

"Eoh, Wookie _umma_ sakit _ajussi_?" Tao yang duduk diranjang bersebelahan dengan Kai dan Baekhyun menanyakan keadaan Umma Kyungsoo.

"_Ania_" Yesung tersenyum.

"Kyungie akan punya _dongsaeng_ beberapa bulan lagi" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan wajah berbinar. Selama ini dia memang menginginkan dongsaeng, menjadi yang paling kecil membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, dimanjakan, tidak terbantahkan, dituruti setiap keinginannya.

"_JINJJJAAAA!"_ Baekhyun dan Tao memekik mendengan penuturan Kyungsoo, bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana kondisi telinga Kai dan Chanyeol yang berdiri dekat dengan mereka, suara Baekhyun saja sudah cukup membuat tuli, apalagi jika ditambah milik Tao.

**TBC**

**Aku tau ini tak sesuai rencana, ternyata menulis tidak semudah yang aku fikirkan. Aku masih aktif di FF tapi hanya membaca saja tanpa berniat melanjutkan menulis, sampai kemudian dua hari yang lalu aku iseng membuka kotak review FF ini, dan dari situ aku merasa bodoh dan terharu. Bagiamana bisa aku bersikap seolah tidak ingin mempertanggungjawabkan karyaku sementara kalian terus memberi dukungan.**

**Maaf, sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk keterlambatan publish. Kedepannya aku akan berusaha lebih keras lakukan yang terbaik untuk FF ini **

**Entah kenapa di chap ini banyak sekali KaiSoo moment, jujur aku sedang sangat tergila-gila dengan moment mereka, pembuatan CF Pappero membuatku sesak nafas setiap kali melihat adegan mereka. But, tenang saja, FF ini masih milik KrisTao kok XD**

**Untuk kalian yang ingin sekedar berteman denganku, di Bio tertera beberapa akun sosial media milikku, kalian bisa mencarinya bila ingin **

**Congrats EXO for winning 'Best Male Group' 'Artist of The Year' in MAMA 2014 in Hongkong, so proud to be EXO-L 3**

**The last, keep reviewing please. See you next chap **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardian Love**

**Warning :**

**This is official pairing with Genderswitch inside, if you don't like just leave this page.**

Untuk yang menanyakan Xiumin, dia sudah di S.O.P.A tapi memang belum ditemukan disebelah mananya, coba cari deh XD

Dan Luhan, dia masih sibuk di China. Kkk XD

**Pemberitahuan :**

Ada beberapa pemain baru dichap ini dan kedepannya mungkin akan terus bertambah, untuk sementara ini dulu. Nanti akan diperkenalkan lagi tiap ada penambahan pemain.

Kalian masih ingat dichap sebelumnya ketika saya menuliskan beberapa nama Sonsaengnim, kalian masih ingat siapa saja mereka? Tolong jangan diambil hati soal itu ya, anggap saja itu orang lain, maksut saya saya bener-bener minta maaf ketika menuliskan nama mereka tanpa mempedulikan kebutuhan cerita untuk kedepannya, Cho Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Lee Hyukjae sonsaengnim akan berubah peran disini, mereka yang sebagai guru akan tetap ada, tapi tolong anggap saja mereka orang biasa, jangan anggap mereka bagian dari Super Junior, karena member Super Junior akan saya perankan jadi orangtua masing-masing main cast. Untuk Kibum sonsaengnim, ia tetap dengan peran sebelumnya menjadi guru Kimia, ini juga sudah saya pikirkan matang-matang untuk kebutuhan cerita.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf untuk beberapa perubahannya #bow

Ini main castnya, ada alasan sendiri kenapa Kris ditulis dalam kurung Wu Yifan, ini berhubungan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi tolong saya jangan dibash ya :D

**Main Cast :**

**Huang Zitao (yeoja)**

**Kris ( Wu Yifan ) (namja)  
**

**Oh Sehun (namja)  
**

**Xi Luhan (yeoja)  
**

**Kai (namja) **

**Do Kyungsoo (yeoja) **

**Byun Baekhyun (yeoja) **

**Park Chanyeol (namja) **

**** Suho (namja)****

******Yixing (yeoja)******

********Chen (namja)********

**********Xiumin (yeoja)**********

**Marga diubah untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

**Other Cast :**

**Huang Zhoumi + Henry Lau ( orangtua Zitao )**

**Wu Hangeng + Kim Heechul ( orangtua Kris )**

**Park Yunho + Kim Jaejoong ( orangtua Chanyeol )**

**Byun Kangin + Kim Taeyon ( orangtua Baekhyun )**

_**Happy Reading**_

_**E**_

_**X**_

_**O**_

Sore harinya, setelah selesai berlatih karate, Zitao yang akan pulang berjalan melewati tempat parkir mobil. Ia melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari beberapa anak disebuah mobil. Zitao berjalan mengendap mendekati mereka yang terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu pada ban mobil tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Zitao bertanya dengan polosnya.

Mereka dibuat kaget oleh Zitao yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Mereka sudah kepalang basah jika ingin pergi, satu-satunya cara adalah mengancam Zitao untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun.

"Ini bukan urusanmu bocah! Sekarang menyingkir dari sini, kau menggangu pekerjaan kami" Salah satu dari mereka mencoba mengusir Zitao.

"Apa kalian sedang memperbaiki mobil ini? Sepertinya aku mengenali mobil ini, tunggu bukankah mobil ini milik Kangin _sonsaengnim_, apa beliau meminta kalian memperbaiki mobil miliknya? Beliau baru saja mengajariku karate, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal mobilnya"

Anak-anak itu saling bertatapan, "Apa kau yakin ini mobil yang seharusnya kita 'kerjakan?" "Kurasa ini benar" Anak-anak itu masih saling berargumen.

Zitao mecoba mengulur waktu, tangan kanannya ia sembunyikan dibalik badan mencoba mengetik sebuah pesan pada Sehun. Ia bukannya tak berani menghadapi mereka sendiri, hanya saja ia merasa membutuhkan bantuan untuk sedekar membuat mereka pergi tanpa harus menggunakan kekerasan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan mobil itu, kalian ingin aku adukan pada Lee _sonsaengnim_?" Suara cempreng milik Baekhyun membuat anak-anak itu berhenti berdebat dan memilih pergi tanpa membereskan sisa kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan dimobil itu.

"Aaah syukurlah kalian datang" Zitao mendesah lega melihat Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun. Hari ini memang ekskul Musik dan Dance mengadakan latihan bersama, kalian tak boleh berfikir buruk mengenai suara cempreng Baekhyun yang Kai bilang bisa membuat Kyungsoo-nya pingsan, nyatanya suara Baekhyun mampu membawanya menjuarai lomba menyanyi antar sekolah tingkat nasional diperiode lalu, sedang Chanyeol dengan tampang polos cenderung idiot yang dimilikinya serta dipadukan dengan senyum lima jari yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, maka kalian pasti akan merekomendasikannya untuk membuat acara komedi bersama Lee Kwangsoo sunbaenim beserta para pemain _Running Man_ lainnya. Tapi dia dengan tampang idiotnya itu ternyata memiliki kemampuan yang membuat Baekhyun dan yeoja-yeoja lain jatuh hati bila melihatnya melakukan _Rapping_, yaa dia seorang _Rapper_, dan tak hanya itu saja, ia juga dianugerahi kemampuan untuk melakukan _beatbox_, perpaduan sempurna bukan _beatbox_ dan _rapping_. Dan si namja albino bertampang datar bernama Oh Sehun itu adalah Ketua Klub Dance, hahaha menyebalkan bukan, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku muak, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi ketua dance dengan tampang yang menyebalkan seperti itu, tapi itulah Oh Sehun. Prince ice bermata tajam bermuka menyebalkan yang sayangnya begitu aku cintai *abaikan* kemampuan dance nya tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun memandang Zitao khawatir.

"Jangan bicara padaku, aku masih kesal padamu" Zitao berlalu dari hadapan Sehun, mencoba melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mobil didepannya.

"Haahh, bahkan dia sendiri yang meminta bantuanku, kenapa sekarang malah mendiamkanku" Sehun mendesah pilu melihat Zitao. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa memandang tingkah keduanya, mereka hanya terlalu terbiasa dengan hal ini, Zitao yang ngambek pada Sehun bukan hal baru bagi mereka, hingga membuat mereka harus bersimpati pada Sehun, karena ini tak akan berlangsung lama, percayalah.

"Sepertinya aku mengenali mobil ini, ini milik siapa ya?" Zitao bergumam.

"Bukankah itu mobil milik" belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, sebuah suara sudah menginterupsinya.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mobil Kris!" Apa aku sudah menjelaskan pada kalian bahwa ternyata tak hanya Baekhyun yang memiliki suara cempreng, ada satu orang lagi yang memiliknya, mau ku kenalkan?

"Jangan berteriak Chen, dan kumohon kalian jangan salah paham" Sehun mencoba menengahi, ia menyadari arah pandang Chen dan Kris yang tertuju pada Zitao, masih ingat posisi Zitao, baiklah akan ku ingatkan, ia sedang berjongkok menatap ban mobil yang ternyata milik Kris dengan obeng ditangan kanannya, jangan tanyakan mengapa dia memegang obeng, entahlah bukankah Zitao bebas melakukan apapun.

Zitao yang merasa diperhatikan, melempar obeng begitu saja dan kemudian berdiri. Ia menghindari tatapan menusuk yang dilayangkan Kris, membuatnya justru nampak dalam posisi yang pantas disalahkan.

"Kami baru saja datang ketika Zitao memberitahu kami bahwa ada sekelompok anak sedang melakukan sesuatu pada sebuah mobil yang baru kami tau ternyata itu mobilmu" Chanyeol menjelaskan duduk perkara yang sebenarnya.

"Antarkan aku pulang Chen" Kris berlalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan mereka, membuat Zitao makin beringsut dibalik punggung Sehun. Tunggu, sejak kapan mereka dalam posisi itu, mungkin ini namanya gerak refleks yang ditimbulkan ketika kita merasa gugup atau takut, masing-masing dari kalian tentu pernah merasakannya bukan, kita akan melakukan apapun untuk menetralisir rasa itu, Zitao selama ini memang dikenal sangat dekat pada Sehun, dan ini adalah gerak refleksnya ketika ia merasa takut dan gugup, ia akan mendekat dan meminta perlindungan pada orang terdekatnya, dibanding yang lain bisa dibilang Sehunlah yang memegang kendali atas Zitao.

"Hey, tidakkah kau ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Zitao" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak mengingat Kris dan Chen sudah berjalan mendahului mereka.

Kris mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya atau berusaha berbalik menghadap mereka. Ia tak ingin membahas itu sekarang. Tidak setelah melihat Zitao yang ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sehun, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah, ia tak akan menyalahkanmu, toh kami mengetahui semuanya dengan jelas. Jika dia berusaha menyalahkanmu, kami akan membantu menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya" Sehun mengusap kepala Zitao lembut tanpa berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Zitao pada lengannya, mencoba menenangkan Zitao. Zitao seperti tidak ingat akan perkataannya bahwa ia sedang kesal pada Sehun, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ayo pulang, sebentar lagi gelap" Chanyeol mengajak mereka untuk kembali, dengan mengait jemari Baekhyun dalam genggamannya ia berjalan mendahului Sehun dan Zitao, memberikan waktu bagi mereka untuk bicara. Chanyeol memang paling peka untuk kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku antar _ne_?" Sehun berbalik menghadapkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Zitao.

"Bagaimana dengan sepedaku?" Zitao menatap Sehun imut, tinggi badan mereka yang tidak berbeda jauh langsung menghadapkan mata mereka untuk saling bertemu, Zitao mengerjapkan matanya tanpa sadar.

Sehun menyentil ujung hidung Zitao gemas "Tinggalkan saja, lagipula kau pikir aku bisa selamat dari ocehan _appa_-ku jika mengetahui kau pulang selarut ini dengan menggunakan sepeda sendirian. Lagipula mengapa kau nekat membawa sepeda jika tau akan pulang larut, hari ini kan jadwalmu berlatih karate. Mengapa malah meninggalkanku, padahal aku sudah menjemputmu dan Moma bilang kau sudah berangkat" Sehun berbicara panjang lebar tanpa sadar, masih ingat gerak refleks yang aku jelaskan sebelumnya. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Sehun, namja albino bermuka datar berwajah menyebalkan yang dikenal sangat irit kata ini akan menjadi bukan seperti dirinya jika dihadapkan pada Zitao, dia akan berbicara panjang lebar dan tanpa sadar sesekali akan mengeluarkan aegyo seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku masih kesal padamu, apa kau tak ingat?" Zitao mendengus berjalan mendahului Sehun.

"Hahahaha, kau yakin berani menuju mobilku sendirian Tao, ini sudah gelap" Sehun tertawa makin kencang ketika Zitao berbalik dan menghadiahi Sehun dengan tatapan mematikan. Sehun sampai berlutut memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, ini adalah gerak refleks seorang Oh Sehun yang lain.

**Guardian Love**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari, tapi namja ini masih bertahan dengan kesadarannya. Ia memperhatikan atap kamarnya, mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya kesal.

"_Harusnya itu aku"_

Namja itu bergumam sebelum kemudian menutup mata dan jatuh tertdur karena lelah.

"Ge, tolong jiji ge, jiji takut hiks" yeoja kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun terlihat bersembunyi dibalik tubuh namja yang usianya tak berbeda jauh dengannya.

"Tenanglah ji, gege akan melindungimu, jangan takut, gege akan membawamu keluar dari sini" namja itu mengusap pucuk kepala yeoja kecil yang dipanggil jiji dengan penuh kasih, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja, berusaha terlihat tenang walau ia sendiri teramat sangat ketakutan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam ruangan entah dimana, karena ruangan ini gelap tidak disinari penerangan sama sekali. Mereka diculik ketika sedang bermain ditaman dekat rumah mereka.

"Bagaimana caranya kita keluar ge, disini gelap jiji tidak bisa melihat wajah gege, jiji takut ge, hikss mama papa, hikss tolong jiji"

"Ssstt tenanglah, jika jiji menangis orang-orang jahat itu akan kembali datang dan memisahkan kita, jiji tidak akan bisa memeluk gege seperti ini lagi jika mereka membawa jiji pergi, jiji jangan menangis oke" namja itu menangkup wajah yeoja kecil dihadapannya kemudian mengecup dahi yeoja itu, berusaha memberikan ketenangan, cara ampuh yang selalu orang tuanya berikan ketika ia merasa takut. Dan, berhasil. Yeoja kecil itu berhenti menangis.

"Sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah, gege akan menjagamu" ia membawa yeoja kecil ini dalam pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk punggung yeoja ini pelan, mencoba membuatnya tertidur.

"Gege janji gege tidak akan meninggalkan jiji sendirian ya, janji ge" jiji mengangkat wajah kecilnya sejenak menatap namja bergaris wajah tegas namun lembut didepannya, mencoba mencari kesungguhan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Tentu, gege tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu ji, tidurlah"

_**BRAKK**_

Kedua bocah yang baru saja terlelap dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar.

Namja kecil menutup sebagian wajah dengan lengannya, menghalau cahaya yang menusuk matanya, sedang tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk merengkuh yeoja kecil dalam dekapannya.

"Hikss, jiji takut ge" satu isakan lolos dari bibir yeoja kecil itu.

"Berdiri!" Salah satu dari tiga orang yang memasuki ruangan itu memerintah keduanya untuk berdiri.

"Cepat" Namja yang lain mencekal lengan yeoja kecil itu keras, hingga ia berteriak kesakitan.

"AKH! SAKIT! Hiks sakit, lepaskan jiji! Hiks gegee, tolong jiji ge! SAKIT!"

"JIJIIIIII!" namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh sebesar biji jagung membasahi dahinya, sekujur tubuhnya terlihat gemetar. Ia bermimpi buruk, sejujurnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memimpikan hal ini, tapi ini sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia mendapatkan mimpi yang sama.

Namja itu mengusap wajahnya, ia melirik jam yang ada dinakas disamping tempat tidurnya, jam menunjukan pukul 4.30 masih terlalu pagi, ia tak mungkin tidur kembali ia takut akan mendapatkan mimpi yang sama.

Diluar sangat dingin, karena ini masih akhir musim dingin. Ia mengambil jaket tebal dari lemarinya memutuskan keluar rumah untuk jogging, sekedar untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit didadanya sejenak.

**Guardian Love**

Seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang menginjak 38 tahun, tubuh tingginya dibalut dengan dress rumahan biasa berwarna peach, rambut panjangnya dicepol keatas, ia mengenakan apron untuk mencegah kotoran dari masakan yang sedang ia masak mengotori bajunya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Yeeoool!" Yeoja itu berteriak memanggil Chanyeol.

"Ada apa _yeobo_? Mengapa berteriak seperti itu, heum?" Seorang namja terlihat memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang, tak lupa ia menciumi tengkuk yeoja yang ia panggil_ yeobo_.

"Ssshh, hentikan Yun! aku sedang memasak" kalian sudah bisa menebak dua orang yang sedang bermesraan itu siapa? Mau aku beritahu? Mereka adalah orangtua Chanyeol, Park Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang kita tau dari mana gen tiang listrik Chanyeol berasal. Ayahnya Park Yunho-lah yang mewarisinya untuk Chanyeol.

"Sebentar saja _Boo_" Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan makin menyerukkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher sang istri.

"Yunhh" Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yunho dengan terus menggerakan badannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Jaejoong bernafas lega. "Hahh, kalian ini! Tau tempat jika ingin bermesraan, bagaimana jika oranglain yang melihat bukan aku" Chanyeol mendengus melihat kelakuan kedua orangtuanya. Menjadi putra seorang Park Yunho, ia menjadi sangat terbiasa dengan hal yang berbau '_pervert_' seperti ini, orangtuanya memang suka lupa diri ketika bermesraan seperti tadi.

"Jangan tiru kelakuan buruk _appa_-mu itu Yeol" Jaema memberikan sepiring omelet kesukaan Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja _umma_, aku tak akan membuat Baekhyun takut dengan bertingkah seperti _appa_" Chanyeol menjawab dengan mulut penuh suapan omelet buatan ummanya.

"Kenapa kalian menyudutkanku, kau _yeobo_ bukankah jika tidak ada Chanyeol kau sangat menikmatinya" Yunho membela diri.

_Uhuukk_

Chanyeol tersedak mendengar penuturan _appa_-nya.

"YAK! Kau ini! Ingin membuatku malu didepan anakmu sendiri, lagipula apa pantas hal seperti itu dibicarakan dimeja makan" Jaejoong melempar serbet makannya kearah Yunho.

"Minumlah Yeol, jangan pedulikan ucapan appa-mu. Setelah ini kau akan menjemput Baekki?"

"Tentu saja _umma, wae_?" Chanyeol menjawab setelah meminum air yang diberikan _umma_-nya.

"Semalam _umma_ membuat _apple-pie_, nanti mampirlah sebentar dan berikan ini pada _umma_ Baekhyun ya Yeol, katakan _umma_ tidak bisa mengantarkannya sendiri, _umma_ harus menemani appa-mu ke Jeonju setelah ini" Jaejoong memberikan sebuah kotak yang kemudian akan dibawa oleh Chanyeol.

"Taeyon _umma_ pasti akan sangat menyukai ini, masakan buatan _umma _memang yang terbaik" Chanyeol memberikan dua jempolnya sembari memamerkan senyum idiot miliknya pada sang _umma_. "Geundae, berapa lama kalian akan berada di Jeonju?"

"Sekitar dua atau tiga hari, _appa_ harus mengurus pembukaan yayasan baru milik kita disana" Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Jika hanya membuka saja bukankah itu cukup sehari, lalu sisanya?" Chanyeol menatap orangtuanya curiga.

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk memberikanku adik _ppa_, meskipun aku menyukai anak kecil, aku tak akan mau mendekatinya jika itu anak kalian" Chanyeol yang mengerti watak ayahnya sudah tau apa jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"_Wae_? Kyungsoo saja senang ketika ia mengetahui akan memiliki adik" Yunho mencoba membujuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak _appa_, sekali tidak ya tidak! Sudahlah aku berangkat, Baekki bisa marah jika menungguku terlalu lama"

Setelah mengecup pipi kedua orangtuanya, Chanyeol lantas berlalu menjemput Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tinggal dikompleks yang sama, hanya terpisah beberapa blok saja.

"Aiissh anak itu!" Yunho mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"_Wae_, kenapa dengan anak itu. Dewasalah Yun, anakmu saja bisa berfikir dewasa, tidak mesum sepertimu"

"Tapi kau suka kan _Boo_?" Yunho menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Jaejoong.

"Demi Tuhan Yun, kau menjijikan sekali! Ayo bersiap, kita bisa terlambat nanti. Aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu, kau mandilah" Jaejoong sudah akan berjalan menuju tangga hingga tangan Yunho kembali memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mandikan akuu"

"PARK YUNHO MESUM!"

**Guardian Love**

Chanyeol terlihat memasuki sebuah rumah yang halamannya dijadikan taman untuk kemudian ditanami beberapa tumbuhan bunga, dan disudut taman terdapat kolam ikan yang disampingnya terdapat pohon jeruk berukuran sedang.

"Yonma, aku datang" Chanyeol melepas sepatu, menggantinya dengan sendal rumah yang disediakan didekat pintu masuk.

"Aah, kau Yeol masuklah, umma sedang siapkan sarapan, apa kau sudah sarapan?" Taeyon terlihat sibuk memasukan beberapa makanan kedalam kotak bekal.

"Sudah _umma_, tadi Jaema membuatkanku omelet" Chanyeol terlihat membantu Taeyon dengan menutup kotak bekal-bekal itu. "Banyak sekali _umma_, apa Taehyung akan memakan bekal sebanyak ini, bukankah Kangin _appa_ masih diluar negeri?"

"Tidak, ini milik Baekhyun dan yang satu lagi ini milikmu, bawalah Yeol, supaya kalian bisa makan berdua atau bersama yang lain, Baekhyun pasti tidak akan mau memakannya jika sendiri" Taeyon memberikan satu kotak bekal yang kemudian dimasukan kedalam tas oleh Chanyeol.

"_Gumawo umma_, aah hampir saja lupa, tadi Jaema menitipkan ini padaku _umma_" Chanyeol mengambil bungkusan yang tadi ia letakan dimeja ruang tamu milik keluarga Byun.

"Apa ini Yeol?" Taeyon mengintip isi bingkisan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"_Umma_ membuat _apple-pie_ semalam"

"Waah, _umma_-mu itu pintar sekali membagi waktu ya, setelah seharian menemani_ appa_-mu berkeliling, masih sempat membuat makanan seperti ini, kalau _umma_ sih lebih memilih tidur" Taeyon tertawa sembari meletakan apple pie pemberian keluarga Park kedalam kulkas.

"Entahlah Yonma,_ appa_ sudah sering kali melarang _umma_, tapi _umma_ bersikeras ingin melakukannya, mereka bahkan selalu bertengkar tiap tengah malam" Chanyeol memilih duduk diruang tamu sembari menunggu Baekhyun turun menemuinya.

"_Umma_-mu kesepian Yeol, sering-seringlah luangkan waktu untuk bersamanya. Sebagai anak satu-satunya kau sudah beranjak dewasa dan sudah semakin sibuk, _appa_-mu pun demikian. Yonma paham sekali bagaimana Yunho _oppa_, _appa_-mu itu seorang pekerja keras perfeksionis yang menginginkan semuanya sempurna, ia juga tak mudah percaya pada kinerja oranglain kan, itu sebabnya Yunho _oppa_ memilih mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, tak apa jika perusahaan yang ia kelola hanya satu, kau tau sendiri kan berapa banyak perusahaan yang harus dikelola _appa_-mu" Taeyon mendudukan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol menepuk pundak Chanyeol untuk memberinya pengertian.

"Jaema mengikuti kemanapun _appa_-mu pergi bukan tanpa alasan Yeol, ia hanya tak ingin berdiam diri dirumah sendirian, ia mungkin bisa memasak atau melakukan hal lainnya, tapi untuk apa ia memasak banyak jika akhirnya ia juga yang akan memakannya sendiri, _umma_-mu itu yeoja hebat hebat Yeol, ia mampu mengimbangi _appa_-mu yang keras dan juga terus memperhatikanmu tanpa pernah berusaha mengeluh pada kalian betapa beratnya mengurus dua namja dewasa yang sikapnya tak ubahnya dua bayi besar" Taeyon tertawa sejenak dan membelai lembut surai Chanyeol.

"Aah, mengapa aku tak pernah berfikir sampai kesana, aku pikir selama ini _umma_ menikmati semuanya, aku terkadang memilih untuk menginap dirumah Sehun supaya _umma_ dan _appa_ punya waktu untuk bersama, Yonma tau sendiri kan betapa _pervert_-nya _appa_-ku" Chanyeol menghadapkan wajahnya pada Taeyon dengan memasang wajah sebal.

"Hahaha, kau ini Yeol. Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, yang jelas mulai saat ini kau harus luangkan waktumu lebih banyak untuk _umma_-mu, _arra_?"

"Siap _capten_!" Chanyeol berlagak hormat dihadapan Taeyon hingga disambut tawa lepas keduanya.

"Hey, apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Baekhyun terlihat menuruni tangga dibelakang mereka dengan tangan sibuk merapikan dasinya. "Kalian mentertawakanku?" Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali Tuan Putri" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Kau, tumben sekali sudah datang sepagi ini, biasanya aku harus marah-marah dulu baru kau datang" Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang makan mengambil segelas susu strawberry kemudian meminumnya.

"Jaema menitipkan sesuatu untuk kalian, jadilah aku berangkat cepat"

Jadi, apa kalian bingung siapa Moma, Jaema, Yonma dan Wookie umma? Mereka masing-masing ibu dari Zitao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan untuk ibu Sehun, mereka biasa memanggilnya Bunma. Mereka berlima itu seperti sudah memiliki takdir untuk terus bersama sejak bayi. Mereka saling memanggil orangtua yang lain dengan sebutan umma atau appa selayaknya mereka memanggil orangtua mereka sendiri. Karena orangtua mereka juga saling mengenal dan memiliki hubungan baik satu sama lain. Jadi mereka tak akan canggung untuk memanggil dengan sebutan _umma _atau _appa_.

"Cih, coba saja aku yang memintamu berangkat cepat, aku harus menangis dulu baru kau datang" Baekhyun mendecih sebal pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol akan menuruti keinginan ibunya, memangnya kau siapa Baek" Seorang namja dengan muka yang menyerupai Baekhyun terlihat menuruni tangga, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya melihat namja itu.

"_Ummmaaaaa_! Taehyung jelek tidak memanggilku _noona ummaa_!" Suara melengking Baekhyun mengadukan tingkah namja yang ternyata dongsaengnya.

"Berhenti berteriak Baek, dan kau Tae cepat turun dan habiskan sarapanmu. Kalian berdua berangkatlah, jalanan pasti akan ramai sebentar lagi" Taeyon meminta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk segera berangkat, dibelakang Taeyon, Taehyung masih sempat menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah melebarkan matanya, bersiap akan berteriak sebelum Chanyeol merengkuh badannya dan menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya, hal yang sangat mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk bisa melakukannya mengingat postur tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil atau Chanyeol yang kelewat besar.

"Kami berangkat _umma_" Chanyeol berpamitan sembari berlalu. Taeyon yang melihat bagaimana keakraban mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan terus-terusan menggoda _noona_-mu seperti itu Tae" Taeyon mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Taehyung, menemaninya makan. Pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai sedari tadi, jadi ia bisa bersantai menemani anak-anaknya tiap pagi seperti ini. Ayah Baekhyun, Byun Kangin sedang dalam tugas untuk melakukan seminar dibeberapa negara di Eropa, beliau merupakan professor yang juga dosen di Korea University dan baru akan kembali minggu depan, sudah tau darimana otak encer Baekhyun berasal?

"_Ne_ _umma_" Taehyung menundukan wajahnya sembari terus memakan sarapan buatan _umma_-nya.

**Guardian Love**

_Kriingggg_

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Kyungie kau sudah baikan?" Zitao menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo yang duduk dibangku berseberangan dengannya.

"Sudah lebih baik _eonni_" Kyungsoo tersenyum menyambut pertanyaan Zitao.

"Mengapa tak pernah bercerita pada kami jika Wookie _umma_ sedang hamil?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya memprotes pada Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir kalian sudah tau _eonni_" Kyungsoo mencoba membela diri.

"Terakhir kami berkunjung kerumahmu bukankah itu sebulan yang lalu, kukira tak ada yang aneh dengan Wookie _umma_" Zitao berusaha mengingat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan ibu Kyungsoo.

"Wookie _umma_ sudah menggunakan baju longgar jika kau memang memperhatikannya" Sehun yang duduk disebelah Zitao ikutan berbicara.

"Benarkah?" Zitao yang semula menghadap Kyungsoo memutar badannya menghadap Sehun.

"Sehun yang seperti itu saja paham, bagaimana kalian bisa tidak menyadarinya?" Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di meja milik Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksutmu dengan _Sehun yang seperti itu,_ memang aku seperti apa, hah?" Sehun yang galak mulai keluar.

Mereka hanya tertawa melihat Sehun mulai kesal.

"Memang sudah berapa bulan Kyung?" Baekhyun yang masih penasaran mencoba bertanya mengenai kehamilan Ryewook.

"Baru jalan lima bulan _eonni_, hari itu ketika kalian datang perut _umma_ memang belum terlalu kelihatan besar, mungkin karena itu _eonni_ tidak menyadari bahwa _umma_ sedang hamil" Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Aah pantas saja" Zitao dan Baekhyun manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Ayoo ke kantin, aku lapar" Sehun mengajak mereka semua menuju kantin.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku ingin ke toilet. Kyung temani aku _ne_" Zitao memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, berusaha merayu Kyungsoo agar mau menemaninya.

"Ayo _eonni_"

"Yihaaa" Zitao mengamit lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya berjalan menuju toilet.

"Hahh, anak itu" Sehun menghela nafas melihat tingkah Zitao.

"Menarik bukan?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum meledek.

**Guardian Love**

Zitao sudah kembali dari toilet ketika ia mendengar suara orang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dilorong dekat kamar mandi namja. Zitao lantas menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar nama yang tak asing baginya disebut oleh mereka.

"Apa kau sudah siapkan obatnya untuk Kris?"

"Sudah, ini dia"

"Jangan beri terlalu banyak, supaya efeknya tak harus dirasakan sekarang"

"_Eonni_ ada apa?" Kyungsoo memandang Zitao yang sedang menajamkan pendengarannya heran karena Zitao berhenti berjalan.

"Sssstt" Zitao menempelkan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya, meminta Kyungsoo untuk diam.

Kyungsoo hanya diam menuruti apa yang Zitao perintahkan.

_Kris? Ada berapa banyak Kris disekolah ini? Ku harap itu bukan kau._

Zitao baru saja akan beranjak pergi ketika ia kembali medengar mereka berbicara "Guk-ah siapa yang akan melakukannya?"

"Aku sudah meminta Youngjae melakukannya untukku"

"Kau memanfaatkannya lagi?"

"Haha, seperti yang kau tau Daehyun-ah, dia begitu tergila-gila padaku jadi dia pasti akan menuruti apa yang aku perintahkan"

_Yongguk, Bang Yongguk. Aku harus meminta Suho oppa mencari tau apa motif mereka melakukan ini._

"Ayo pergi Kyung" Zitao mengamit lengan Kyungsoo membawanya menjauh dari lorong itu.

"Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi _eonni_, kau terlihat khawatir sekali" Kyungsoo yang masih berjalan disamping Zitao memperhatikan wajah Zitao yang terlihat berfikir keras.

Zitao menghentikan langkahnya, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah.

"Menurutmu ada berapa banyak laki-laki bernama Kris disekolah ini Kyung?"

"_Eoh_?" Kyungsoo memiringkan wajahnya, mencoba mencerna apa yang ditanyakan Kyungsoo.

"Aah sudahlah, ayoo"

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju kantin, setelah menemukan meja teman-temannya, mereka langsung duduk bersebelahan. Zitao nampak menundukan kepalanya diatas kedua tangan yang ia lipat diatas meja.

"_Wae_?" Baekhyun menatap Zitao tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" Sehun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Zitao mencoba bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" Zitao mendongakan(?) wajahnya menatap Sehun, saat ia menatap kedepan ia melihat seorang yeoja berjalan kearahnya, bukan pasti yeoja itu bukan menuju kearahnya, begitu batin Zitao. Zitao kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kantin. Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang juga sedang memperhatikan Zitao mau tak mau juga ikut mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kantin, meski sejujurnya mereka sendiri tak tau apa yang sedang Zitao cari.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya gusar.

_Disana, ia disana. Apa yeoja ini benar-benar akan melakukannya?_

Zitao makin terlihat panik.

"Hey ada apa Tao?" Sehun berusaha menyentuh bahu Zitao untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Belum sempat Sehun menyentuh bahu Zitao, Zitao sudah berdiri menghampiri yeoja yang membawa segelas _orage-juice_ ditangannya, yeoja ini jelas akan menghampiri namja disudut kantin, hanya ada dia disana.

"Akhhh!" yeoja ini menumpahkan _orage-juice_ ditangannya tepat mengenai wajah namja berwajah stoic dihadapannya. Baju bagian atas namja itu basah, perhatian semua orang dikantin tertuju pada ketiga orang itu, Zitao, si yeoja yang membawa _orage-juice_ dan namja yang terkena tumpahan _orage-juice_. Zitao masih diam memandang namja yang juga sedang memandangnya tajam, dia sepertinya tidak menyadari baru saja membuat kekacauan.

"Kris maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja melakukannya. Aku berniat memberikan _orage-juice_ ini untukmu, tapi yeoja ini" Youngjae berbalik menghadap Zitao yang masih belum berekspresi ditempatnya "YA! Apa kau buta, punya mata tidak?"

Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris, menatap Youngjae dingin. Yang ditatap balik menatap Zitao tak suka. Mengerti situasi makin tak kondusif, Sehun berinisiatif menggandeng Zitao keluar dari kantin, Zitao tak berusaha memberontak, ia diam saja ketika Sehun membawanya keluar.

Kris memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. "Biar aku bersihkan noda dibajumu Kris" Youngjae sudah mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya ketika Kris menampik tangan Youngjae kasar kemudian beranjak pergi, ia sempat berpapasan dengan Chen dan Kai yang memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Chen bertanya yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Kris yang terus berjalan. Kai yang juga akhirnya mengikuti Chen dan Kris sempat mencuri pandang kearah Kyungsoo yang juga sedang beranjak bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"_Nomu yeopo_" Kai menggumam dengan smirk andalan dibibirnya.

Disudut lain dikantin, seorang namja mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah dan mendesis "Sial!"

**Guardian Love**

Sehun membawa Zitao menuju taman, jam istirahat masih sepuluh menit lagi itu sebabnya ia mau mengajak Zitao kemari, ia bermaksut meminta penjelasan atas apa yang Zitao lakukan barusan.

Orang-orang pasti akan membicarakan hal ini, mereka yang ada dikantin jelas mengetahui bahwa Zitao sengaja melakukan ini, ini murni kesengajaan bukan kecelakaan.

Sehun mendudukan Zitao, ia memilih menunggu Zitao berbicara, ia tak ingin terlihat menghakimi Zitao dengan pertanyaannya. Sehun berdiri memandang wajah Zitao yang tak berekspresi tertunduk menatap rumput, perlahan wajahnya memerah dan cairan bening mengaliri kedua pipi Zitao.

Sehun tersentak melihatnya, ia teramat sering melihat Zitao menangis, tapi bukan menangis yang seperti ini, ini tangis pilu pertama yang Sehun lihat dari seorang Zitao.

Perlahan Sehun merengkuh Zitao dalam pelukannya dengan tetap mempertahankan posisi berdirinya. Zitao membenamkan wajahnya diperut Sehun, Sehun mengusap rambut Zitao lembut mencoba menenangkannya. Zitao makin terisak merasakan kelembutan tangan Sehun dikepalanya.

_Kenapa tatapannya penuh kebencian menatapku, apa salahku? Bukankah ia yang meninggalkanku._

_**E**_

_**X**_

_**O**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Apa kalian sudah mulai paham dan menikmati jalan ceritanya, jika iya maka saya akan sangat berbahagia sekali. Dan jika belum, saya akan berusaha lebih keras untuk dapat menghasilkan tulisan yang berkualitas. Semoga kalian puas dengan chap ini .**_

_**Saya update kilat sebagai bentuk apresiasi kalian yang sudah mensupport saya melalui review.**_

_**Chap depan akan saya usahakan update cepat bila review mencapai angka 88, ini untuk menghindari banyaknya silent readers, sejujurnya saya tidak ingin mempermasalahkan soal itu, hanya saja sebagai penulis baru saya merasa butuh masukan, butuh dikritik, butuh dikoreksi dengan bahasa yang baik tentu saja.**_

_**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan mereview, balasan review akan saya berikan lewat PM.**_

_**Enjoy and keep review guys, see you next chap :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong ^^

Sudah berapa lama saya menelantarkan FF ini? Adakah diantara kalian yang menunggu?

Maaf, saya benar-benar tidak bermaksut membuat kalian menunggu dan pada akhirnya jengah dan berhenti kecewa.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya memutuskan untuk hiatus, salah satunya adalah saya terkena writter block! Dan parahnya, ini terjadi bukan hanya di FF tapi juga ditugas akhir saya. Kebetulan saya ditingkat akhir saat ini, dan sedang dalam proses pembuatan TA.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama pergi, saya jadi lupa dengan alur cerita yang saya inginkan sebelumnya, dan jujur saya sedikit kesulitan membangun feel untuk membuat cerita ini menarik untuk dibaca.

Bagi kalian yang mungkin memiliki saran atau apapun itu tentang cerita saya, silahkan berbagi dikolom review atau PM saya. Atau bisa hubungi saya lewat BBM 7a63713b.

Bagi kalian yang bersedia menunggu dan mengharapkan saya kembali dengan lanjutan cerita ini, saya akan berusaha menulis cerita yang menarik untuk kalian baca ^^

Please wait for it.

Thank you ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Guardian Love**

**Warning:**

**Its official pairing, GS ( Genderswitch) if you don't like GS you can just leave from this page**

**Main cast: Kris, Huang Zitao**

**With others member of EXO**

**And the other cast almost all are from SM**

_**Happy Reading**_

.

.

"Sial..sial..siaaal!" Yongguk menendang dan menghempaskan apa saja yang ada dihadapannya, mulutnya tak henti mengumpat, tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah.

"M-maaf, maafkan aku.. seharusnya aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik, maafkan aku Guk-ah" yeoja itu, Yoo Youngjae menunduk tak berani menatap namja didepannya yang sedang dalam mode on.

Namja itu tak berusaha menjawab, Youngjae semakin mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada rok sekolah yang ia kenakan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Ayo pergi" Daehyun merengkuh bahu Youngjae membawanya pergi.

"T-tapi" Youngjae menatap Daehyun ragu.

"Kau yang paling paham bagaimana ia jika sedang begini, biarkan ia sendiri Jae, dia tak marah padamu, kau pasti juga tau itu. Ayo, aku antar pulang" Daehyun kebali membawa Youngjae pergi, dan kali ini Youngjae tidak berusaha menolak.

Yongguk disana saat semua rencana yang sudah ia susun berantakan karena ulah seorang gadis, gadis yang sama, gadis yang selalu menggagalkan rencananya.

.

_**Guardian Love**_

.

Ini sudah hari kedua sejak kejadian terakhir dikantin, Zitao sudah lebih tenang, meski terkadang masih suka melamun. Sehun yang menemaninya menangis masih tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Zitao belum bercerita apapun padanya mengenai alasan mengapa ia menangis hari itu. Baekhyun dan yang lainnya pun tak berani menanyakan hal itu, melihat Zitao yang baik-baik saja saat ini setidaknya membuat mereka lebih tenang.

Pelajaran Ahn sonsaengnim baru saja berakhir, saat ini mereka sedang menunggu Lee sonsaengnim. Beberapa anak berkumpul dan terlihat sedang membicaran sesuatu.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Ku dengar ada murid baru"

"Benarkah?"

"Eum, pindahan dari China"

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya?" Ini Zitao yang bertanya.

"Belum, tapi ku dengar dia akan masuk dikelas kita"

"Aku jadi penasaran"

"Aku sudah melihatnya" Sehun akhirnya buka suara.

"Jinjja? Tapi mengapa dia tak masuk kemari?" Zitao nampak antusias bertanya pada Sehun, ia sampai memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Aku melihatnya saat membantu Ahn saem membawa buku ke ruang guru, Ia bersama Kris"

"KRISS?" Suara Baekhyun saja sudah cukup memekakan telinga, apalagi jika ditambah Zitao, Kyungsoo yang biasanya anteng juga nampak mengikuti koor meneriakan nama Kris.

"YAAAKKK!" Kini giliran Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berteriak.

"T-tapi.."

Belum sempat Zitao menanyakan lebih jauh mengenai yeoja pindahan yang bersama Kris, Lee saem sudah memasuki kelas. Mau tak mau mereka harus menghentikan pembicaraan ini.

"Sehun" Zitao berbisik, Sehun tak bergeming memilih fokus pada penjelasan Lee saem. Zitao tak kehabisan akal, ia menendang pelan kaki Sehun. Sehun pada akhirnya menanggapi Zitao dengan memicingkan matanya, melihat Zitao lewat sudut matanya. Jika Sehun sudah begini, maka Zitao memilih untuk mengalah, ia akan diam.

_Sehun galak _batin Zitao.

.

_**Guardian Love**_

.

Di parkiran sekolah, Kris terlihat bersama seorang yeoja. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Kris. Setelah memastikan yeoja itu duduk dengan benar dan memakai _seatbelt _, Kris segera memacu mobil sport putih miliknya keluar pelataran sekolah.

Ini memang masih jam sekolah, tapi seolah buta orang-orang tidak akan mempermasalahkan apapun yang akan dibuat oleh Kris, entah karena malas berurusan dengan Kris, atau mungkin mereka lelah menegurnya. "Sebebas Kris" kata itu yang akan didengar jika mereka mulai membicarakan tingkah Kris.

Hening, didalam mobil tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Yeoja bersurai dark brown dengan bibir ranum berwarna pink natural nampak sangat asyik memandangi pemandangan diluar mobil, mata indahnya tampak berbinar melihat barisan bangunan mewah didepannya.

"Yifan" Gadis itu akhirnya membuka suara, mata indahnya beralih menatap laki-laki yang sedang sibuk dengan kemudinya.

"Kris"

"..." Gadis ini nampak tak mengerti, terlihat dari alisnya yang bertaut memandang Kris dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan,

"Ini Korea Luhan, bukan China. Jadi panggil aku Kris, disini tak ada yang memanggilku Yifan, dan jangan coba-coba memanggilku Yifan" Kris menatap gadis itu, gadis yang ternyata bernama Luhan sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus.

"Oke, eum Kris, aah aku baru ingat itu kan nama yang sangat kau sukai sejak kita masih kecil dulu" Luhan tersenyum mengingat itu, senyum yang aahh bagaimana aku menggambarkannya, ia dengan tubuh mungilnya terlihat amat sangat menawan dengan rambut yang ia biarkan terurai, make-up yang ia gunakan tidak tebal paling-paling hanya mengoleskan sedikit BB Cream, dan bibir itu aku yakin ia tidak memakai lipstick, karena bagaimana bisa lipstick berwarna begitu natural. Jika ada bagian yang paling aku sukai tentang perempuan ini adalah matanya, matanya begitu istimewa, berbinar memancarkan keindahan.

Kris tau, gadis yang disebelahnya ini memang teman masa kecilnya, ia juga tau bahwa sejak gadis ini muncul dihadapannya, muncul di Korea, berarti saat itu pula dunia Kris akan berubah. Kris menyadarinya, dan ia harus siap.

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Kris, Luhan kembali bertanya "Kita akan kemana Kris?" Kris baru akan menjawab sebelum Luhan berseru "Sungai Haaannnn!" Mereka sedang melewati jembatan saat ini.

"Whoaaaa, harusnya kau mengajaku kemari saat malam hari Kris!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja supaya aku bisa melihat air mancur warna-warni dan juga kembang api, pasti indah sekali"

"Tau darimana kalau disini ada hal yang seperti itu?"

"Hah? Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah melihatnya" Luhan menunjuk wajah Kris dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan bercanda, tentu saja pernah. Cepat keluar" Tenang saja Kris tidak menurunkan Luhan ditengah jalan, ia meminta Luhan keluar karena memang mereka sudah sampai di Sungai Han.

Luhan lupa jika ia tengah menggoda Kris, ia sibuk memandangi pemandangan di Sungai Han. "Whooaaa, benar-benar seperti yang ku lihat di Drama"

Kening Kris berkerut mendengar penuturan Luhan, ooh ayolaahh. Merasa dipandangi Luhan akhirnya melihat ke arah Kris, ia hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi kau melihatnya di Drama?"

"Hehehe"

"Menggelikan sekali"

"Apa salahnya?" Luhan tak mengerti kenapa Kris mengatakan itu menggelikan.

"Tidak"

"Aku akan berkeliling Korea untuk memastikan apa yang aku lihat di Drama yang selama ini ku tonton itu benar atau tidak"

"Pastikan kau membawa peta, dan sebelum itu kau harus bisa membaca peta"

"Untuk apa? Kan ada kau"

"Kau fikir aku mau menemanimu"

"Akan kuadukan Chullie mama jika kau tak mau menemaniku"

Kris diam, dititik ini ia merasa tidak tau apa yang harus ia perbuat.

.

_**Guardian Love**_

.

.

.

To Be Continueeee...

Pendek banget yaa? Iya aku tau ini pendek banget, abis gimana doong baca review kalian yang kemarin bikin aku gregetan pengen nulis, pengen cepet-cepet apdet.

Aku sadar aku bukan penulis yang baik, apalagi bertanggungjawab. Tapi aku baru sadar titik dimana aku merasa dihargai adalah saat dimana aku membaca review kalian. Selama ini aku ngga pernah maksain kalian mau review atau engga, tapi untuk sekarang dan seterusnya aku bakal minta kalian untuk review yaa. Karena buat aku review kalian itu berasa cambuk yang selalu mengingatkanku bahwa aku punya tanggungjawab yang harus diselesaikan. Jangan salah paham dengan kata tanggung jawab yaa dear, bagaimanapun juga aku suka menulis dan menyelesaikan cerita ini bukan merupakan beban buat aku. Jadi mohon mulai sekarang biasakan meninggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca yaa, apapun itu aku sangat berterimakasih.

Untuk cerita ini sendiri, aku tau ini pendek banget. Anggaplah ini sebagai pemanasan, mengingat aku sudah lama sekali meninggalkan cerita ini, kedepanya aku akan berusaha update cepat ( tergantung review ) mungkin dengan cerita yang sedikit panjang, atau mungkin sama panjangnya dengan ini.

Untuk kalian yang selalu setia dengan cerita ini, untuk kalian yang menyempatkan waktu membaca cerita ini, Terimakasih, Deep Bow.

Saranghae, See you next chap ^_ terus todong aku yaa biar cepet apdet xD

xoxo


	6. 4yearswithyou

Hari ini empat tahun yang lalu, aku belum mengenal kalian.

Hari ini empat tahun yang lalu, aku belum menikmati musik kalian.

Tapi hari ini hingga empat tahun yang akan datang dan bahkan lebih, aku akan ada disetiap karya kalian.

Oh Sehun, lelaki tertampan yang membuatku jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Kamu tumbuh dengan baik dek, aku bangga padamu. Jangan lelah jadi kesayangannya aku yaa *xoxo*

Park Chanyeol, Mr. Grey-ku terimakasih untuk membuat dompetku tak pernah tebal karena membeli segala tentang Grey Hair mu. Cause all of me loves all of you Mr. Park! *xoxo*

Zhang Yixing, My Innocent Man. Aku tau kamu yang terbaik! You deserve to get all the best in your life. Promise me to always be happy *hug*

Wu Yifan, My Galaxy. Listen to me dear, AKU RINDU! AKU KANGEN NGEBULLY KAMU BANG! KANGEN BANGET! Aku tau kamu sudah bahagia dengan pilihanmu, jadi berbahagialah bersama siapapun kamu saat ini *backhug*

Huang Zitao, aku tak pernah tau mengagumimu bisa semenyakitkan ini. Dibanding yang lain, aku pernah diposisi membelamu dengan segala keyakinan yang aku punya, tapi kamu menyakitiku begitu dalam saat itu, saat kamu berkata seolah tak pernah bahagia bersama kami. Tidak, aku tidak marah, lebih dari marah aku kecewa. Lebih dari siapapun harusnya kau yang paling tau rasanya ditinggalkan. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin ini yang terbaik, aku melepasmu semoga kau berbahagia dengan pilihan yang kau ambil. Dengan begini kamu tak akan cidera lagi bukan? Dengan begini kamu tak akan jauh dari orang tuamu lagi bukan? Aku menyayangimu, saat itu. Doaku, semoga semua ini membuatmu menjadi semakin dewasa, membuatmu makin tangguh, terimakasih pernah membuatku menyayangimu begitu dalam *hug*

Xi Luhan, Hai rusa kecil. I don't have any words to say. Sesak sekali rasanya mengingatmu, masih tak habis fikir tentang keputusan yang kau ambil. Jujur, aku melepas Yifan tapi bukan berarti aku siap dengan kehilangan yang selanjutnya. Terakhir yang ku dengar konser solomu sukses besar, aku turut senang mendengarnya. Terimakasih sudah sempat berbagi segala moment bersama kami dibawah nama EXO. Sukses untukmu Tuan Xi *hug*

Kim Jongdae, My Dino! Jangan jajan sembarangan! Jangan minum es terlalu sering, jangan makan gorengan! Suaramu itu membuat kami bisa mengenalmu jadi jaga dia baik-baik yaaaaa *cium pipi*

Byun Baekhyun, Hello B! Hehehe...

Do Kyungsoo, Hai Mr. Montok! Just trust Jongin, kay! Kkk

Kim Jongin, Kkamjong! Kau berhutang penjelasan padakuuuuuu...

Kim Junmyeon, Daddy butuh eomma baru?

Kim Minseok, Gausah gegayaan pamer abs terussssssssss! Aku kangen kamu yang montok! Bukan kotak-kotak, yang kotak-kotak udah banyak pliss...

Ini udah semua kan? Udah duabelas? Hahaha...

Aku tak akan mendengar janji apapun dari kalian, jadi jangan berjanji. Cukup buktikan bahwa kalian akan selalu hidup dengan baik dan bahagia kedepannya seperti yang selama ini sudah coba kalian tunjukan dihadapan kami.

Aku ini hanya fans, tak punya kewenangan apapun untuk mengatur hidup kalian. Jongin, terlepas itu benar atau hanya settingan. Aku hanya berharap jika kau bahagia saat ini. Jangan menangis, cepat sembuh. Pelangi akan datang hanya jika kau berhasil melewati badai.

B, aku minta maaf pernah sempat menjadi bagian yang menentangmu bersama mbaknya. Tapi sungguh, itu bukan benci melainkan shock yang too much! You're the first one that have confirmation of dating. Kamu pasti maklumin sikap kita kan?

Terimakasih untuk 4 tahun yang luar biasa, terimakasih untuk karya karya yang begitu memabukkan. Keringat, air mata, kerja keras dan lelah kalian tak akan sia-sia. Aku akan disana, kami akan terus disana menunggu kalian.

Doakan kami untuk menjadi fans yang makin dewasa ya, jadi jika nanti kalian sudah punya tempat bernama 'rumah' kami sudah siap untuk turut bahagia dengan 'rumah' baru kalian.

Jika kata 'seandainya' bisa menjadi nyata. I just want 'seandainya kita bisa selalu bersama, berduabelas'

Semoga tak hanya berhenti diangka empat!

#4YEARSWITHEXO #TERIMAKASIHEXO


End file.
